Le Bandana et le Fleuret
by MairiKeltia
Summary: John Watson est un capitaine respecté de la Royal Navy, Sherlock Holmes un pirate redouté par les six continents. Quand le premier tombe entre les mains du second, il ne s'attend pas à de telles conditions de détention. Ni à devoir complètement réviser son jugement. AU Pirate!lock, Sherlock / John, SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_Un AU rafraîchissant pour l'été !_

_Voilà donc ma nouvelle fic à chapitres. Evidemment, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle va durer, ni combien de temps elle va m'occuper (là je pronostique 1,5 mois, donc ça sera forcément 3 fois plus ;D). Evidemment, c'est du M. Donc :_

_Warning n°1 : noté M car slash et contient des scènes explicites entre messieurs. Interdit aux -16 ans voire 18 et aux homophobes. Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas._

_Warning n°2 : comme vous le voyez, je m'essaie aux AU. Donc les personnages seront OOC. Du moins un peu : Sherlock et John n'ont pas grandi à la même époque, ils n'ont pas reçu la même éducation et ils n'ont pas été en contact avec le même environnement et les mêmes idées. Donc forcément, ils réagiront un peu différemment. J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que ça pouvait donner, un Sherlock Holmes pirate qui doit commander une trentaine d'hommes au lieu de les rabaisser continuellement. J'essaie d'ailleurs pas mal de travailler sur son personnage, je me plais à l'imaginer un peu plus farfelu et dévergondé, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas facile. Bref, à vous de me dire !_

_Warning n°3 : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive d'Arthur Conan Doyle d'une part et de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat d'autre part._

_Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Si c'est le cas, je serais heureuse de recevoir une petite review de votre part ! J'aimerais beaucoup en fait, je ne sais pas si ça marche vraiment les AU. De même si des choses vous paraissent incohérentes, vos impressions, etc._

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

oOo

Le Bandana et le Fleuret : Chapitre 1

oOo

Le tumulte insupportable sur le pont.

Le chaos général que, par acquis de conscience, il ne reconnaîtrait pas.

La fumée de poudre qui montait et lui piquait les yeux.

La chair brûlée.

Et le sang. Tellement de sang.

Celui de ses hommes.

Le capitaine John Watson aurait dû se rendre à l'évidence quand il avait aperçu ce navire inconnu, puis qu'il avait distingué le _Jolly Roger_ qui flottait tel un présage funeste au sommet du grand mât. Il aurait pu ordonner la fuite tant que le vaisseau ne faisait encore que la taille de son petit doigt au loin.

Mais voilà, l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser s'envoler.

- Ils sont nombreux, Monsieur.

John Watson jeta un coup d'oeil à son second à sa droite. Lui qui avait la qualité de garder son sang froid en toute circonstance avait ostensiblement pâli malgré la chaleur écrasante des tropiques.

- Sérieusement, lieutenant ? fit le capitaine, ne cachant pas son agacement.

- Monsieur, loin de moi l'idée de remettre en question votre décision, mais peut-être aurions-nous dû...

- Et laisser s'échapper le pirate le plus recherché par la Marine Royale ? Alors que nous avons la chance de lui tomber dessus ? Vous divaguez, lieutenant.

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur la bataille qui faisait rage un peu plus bas, nullement convaincu. Le capitaine pouvait pratiquement lire le message « ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le pirate le plus recherché des sept mers » flotter en lettres scintillantes au-dessus de sa tête. Il estima de tels propos insultants et indignes d'un homme presque aussi irréprochable que son second.

- Je ne le fais pas par vénalité ou par quête des honneurs, crut-il bon de rappeler en couvrant l'officier d'un regard noir et insistant. Je le fais par devoir envers l'Angleterre. Envers le Roi. L'Angleterre a droit à la prospérité et à des routes maritimes sécurisées.

- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur.

- Il est temps que les océans soient débarrassés de cette vermine. Que Sherlock Holmes soit mené au gibet.

Il sourit froidement, comme si le simple fait de prononcer le nom du bandit avait le pouvoir de signer son arrêt de mort.

- D'ailleurs, où est-il ? demanda-t-il. Nous ne l'avons même pas aperçu depuis le début de la bataille. » Un petit rire de mépris lui échappa. « Un capitaine qui ne mène pas ses hommes au combat, c'est vraiment le comble de la lâcheté. Typique d'un pirate. ».

- Je partage entièrement votre point de vue.

Sa voix resta en suspens.

- Mais ? interrogea Watson.

- On dit qu'il a l'art de se manifester au moment opportun, et que son apparition est toujours fatale à l'ennemi.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : de la lâcheté.

Il afficha un sourire suffisant, qui s'effaça lentement, lorsqu'il _le_ vit.

Sherlock Holmes. La terreur des sept mers. En chair et en os.

Là, devant lui, sur le pont. Se frayant un passage parmi les combattants qui s'écartaient tout naturellement sur son chemin, comme si une sorte d'aura maléfique flottait autour de lui. C'était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs. Son allure à elle seule semblait suffire à dissuader tout individu dissident de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Grand, élancé, majestueux, son port de tête altier n'avait d'égal que l'élégance avec laquelle il se déplaçait. Ses pas étaient ceux des félins, à la fois sûrs et souples, certains de la proie à atteindre. Ses vêtements, bien que relativement soignés, étaient plus contrastés. Il portait un long manteau sombre rehaussé de coutures d'or le long de la boutonnière et des manches, d'où dépassaient les manchettes blanches de sa chemise. Cette dernière, presque négligée, était dénouée jusqu'au tiers de sa poitrine. Ses pantalons, assez larges, étaient maintenus par une épaisse ceinture de cuir et s'enfonçaient dans ses bottes aux bords retournés. Les boucles de ses cheveux constituaient un chaos sans nom à eux seules, nouées par endroits et de longueur variable, tombant parfois jusque sur ses épaules. Elles étaient coiffées d'un tricorne surmonté d'une longue plume qui oscillait au rythme de ses mouvements.

En un mot, l'alliance subtile de la majesté et de la négligence. Jusqu'à présent, John ne pensait pas ce phénomène possible.

Tout comme le fait qu'il se trouvât incapable de détacher les yeux de cet homme-là et de peut-être éprouver une certaine...

Il s'ébroua, se maudissant intérieurement de cette audace. De l'admiration pour un pirate, un égorgeur impitoyable d'honnêtes marins, et puis quoi encore ? Il estima que son égarement constituait une raison supplémentaire de considérer cet homme comme dangereux et par conséquent de l'éliminer.

Le pirate s'immobilisa finalement et sembla enfin le voir. Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur son sabre et se déhancha légèrement, indifférent à la confusion générale autour de lui. Tranquillement, il se mit à fixer le capitaine du navire, le défiant silencieusement de lui faire l'honneur de le rejoindre.

Comme hypnotisé par le regard fardé, Watson fit un pas vers l'escalier.

- N'y allez pas, Monsieur !

La main de son second s'était posée sur son épaule. Il la fixa d'un air froid puis leva les yeux vers l'officier.

- C'est une fine lame et un fourbe de surcroît ! se justifia ce dernier.

- Merci de votre considération, lieutenant, mais je me dois de le neutraliser.

Le capitaine descendit de la passerelle sans attendre de réponse.

Une fois sur le pont, il parvint à établir un lien entre un coup de feu et un bruit sourd dans son dos. Il se retourna. Son second venait de s'effondrer.

- Capitaine John Watson.

La voix grave et profonde couvrait sans effort le tumulte général de là où le pirate se tenait.

Le capitaine lui jeta un regard haineux.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, poursuivit le pirate.

Révérence irrévérencieuse. L'individu ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

John serra le poing et prit une profonde inspiration. Garder son calme, avant tout. Sortir de ses gonds allait le conduire à des actions folles et inconsidérées. En un mot, exactement ce que le pirate cherchait.

- Vous m'en voyez de même, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, dit-il en s'avançant à grands pas vers lui et en dégainant.

Il s'arrêta à moins de deux mètres de lui et, se mettant en garde, attendit que son adversaire prenne l'initiative.

Mais ce dernier, prenant le temps de le détailler de la tête aux pieds, ne semblait guère pressé d'engager le combat. Il finit par relever le nez et son regard brilla. L'espace d'un instant seulement, puisque ses yeux se rétrécirent et il prit un air à la fois surpris et vexé.

- Je vous imaginais plus grand, lâcha-t-il en fronçant le nez.

- Pardon ? fit l'officier, pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi.

- Apparemment, votre taille est un sujet tabou. Dans le cas contraire, j'en aurais certainement eu vent par des mauvaises langues ou des personnes tout à fait droites. Mais voilà, vous êtes un officier bien trop respecté pour que l'on se permette de...

Là, c'en était trop. Piqué au vif, Watson s'était sans le vouloir précipité sur lui.

Le pirate para le coup sans difficulté et afficha un sourire supérieur, visiblement satisfait de la réaction de son adversaire. Ce qui redoubla l'agacement de ce dernier. Agacement contre ce pirate qui se prenait pour ce qu'il n'était pas, agacement contre lui-même, si prompt à céder à ses pulsions.

L'officier fit son possible pour se ressaisir et se concentrer non pas sur l'air condescendant de son adversaire mais sur ses coups.

- Pondichéry ou Négapatam ? dit soudain celui-ci.

Les yeux de Watson s'arrondirent. Qu'était-ce cette nouvelle ruse ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Là où vous avez combattu, c'était à Pondichéry ou à Négapatam ? fit-il, apparemment agacé d'avoir à préciser.

Cette fois, John Watson resta prudent et ne baissa pas sa garde. Son premier réflexe fut de demander « comment... ? », mais il était hors de question qu'il se rabaisse une seconde fois. Il s'en tint au :

- Quel intérêt ?

- Simple curiosité. J'aime connaître mes adversaires, c'est tout. C'est un trait de caractère prédominant chez moi.

- Alors laissez-moi vous affirmer que ce n'est pas cette information qui vous permettra de me battre, trancha l'officier.

Il se concentra sur le jeu de son adversaire en ignorant son air faussement outré.

oOo

John Watson put alors constater que les ont-dits ne mentaient point au sujet du capitaine. La manière avec laquelle Sherlock Holmes esquivait les assauts pourtant droits de l'officier, celle avec laquelle il attaquait et le faisait regretter d'avoir quelque peu négligé son entraînement ces derniers temps n'avaient rien d'équivoque. Alors les autres choses qu'on racontait sur lui étaient-elles vraies ? Egorgeait-il vraiment tous les survivants des navires vaincus ? Envoyait-il leur tête aux familles éplorées restées à terre ? Utilisait-il le reste de leurs dépouilles pour des pratiques obscures et douteuses dans la pénombre de sa cabine ?

Pour le bien de son équipage, Watson estima qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. D'ailleurs, il ne le saurait pas, c'était une certitude : il comptait bien ramener ses hommes en un seul morceau à terre. Et ce, quoi qu'il en coûte.

En attendant, il s'agissait de contrôler ce pirate prétentieux. Car prétentieux il était, à parer et à attaquer en faisant mine de ne pas fournir le moindre effort, tantôt observant simplement les mouvements de son adversaire, tantôt lui lançant des oeillades provocantes. Peut-être était-ce du bluff, peut-être était-ce destiné à déstabiliser le capitaine en lui donnant l'impression que ses efforts étaient totalement inutiles. Dans ce cas, le pirate cachait bien son jeu.

- Victoire reluisante, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il soudain d'un ton narquois. Aaah ces Frenchies, des durs à cuir l'air de rien. Et susceptibles, de surcroît.

- Comment avez-vous su ? maugréa finalement le capitaine blond, emporté la curiosité.

- Alors, me le direz-vous ? C'était Pondichéry ou Négapatam ?

Le pirate avait raison. Ces deux batailles avaient été un vrai fiasco pour l'Angleterre. Non pas qu'elles aient débouché sur une victoire écrasante de la France. Elles avaient juste été une perte inutile d'énergie et d'hommes. Un véritable non-sens. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'exister dans le monde militaire.

Aussi Watson s'obstina-t-il dans son silence.

Holmes ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

- Je dois admettre que votre escrime est plutôt satisfaisante. Ce n'est pas le cas chez tous les officiers de votre grade, voire plus haut placés... » La voix du pirate, cette fois, était doucereuse et enjôlante.

Flatteries. Mais le capitaine ne se laisserait pas embobiner.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? fit Watson entre ses dents. Que je vienne vous menacer avec une épée en bois ?

- Pour être franc, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela m'en apprenne autant sur vous. Vous êtes transparent, capitaine John Watson, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'en est affligeant, dit-il avec un rire méprisant.

- Ah oui ?

Distraction. Faire semblant d'accrocher, quand même.

- Vos coups, légèrement lents mais sûrs et francs, montrent une nature réfléchie, quoique un peu impulsive, que vous vous efforcez de dissimuler sous ces mouvements un peu superflus (il désigna de la tête le poignet légèrement tordu du capitaine – ça avait toujours été son défaut à l'escrime). En outre, vous n'essayez pas d'atteindre mes parties vitales, donc vous avez un minimum de scrupules, voire un sens aigu de la justice. Vous voulez me capturer et non me régler mon compte sur place, bien que cela soit ce que je mérite, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Watson fronça les sourcils, évitant de justesse un coup porté à son flanc. Quelle sorte de pirate était-ce donc là ? Un beau parleur ? Un bluffeur ? Un génie ?

En tout cas, il s'était laissé distraire.

- Vos mouvements me confirment également un détail plus pratique que j'avais noté quand vous avez dégainé, plus récent, et non des moindres.

Vif comme l'éclair, le pirate pivota et donna un puissant cou de coude dans l'épaule gauche du capitaine.

Ce dernier, pris au dépourvu, hurla de douleur et recula, plié en deux.

- Une blessure de guerre récente, reçue à Pondichéry ou à Négapatam, dit fièrement le pirate en se redressant. J'ai eu le hasard de mettre la main sur de nombreux brouillons de rapports et de correspondance trouvés sur des navires dont j'ai pris le contrôle. Deux d'entre eux mentionnaient deux lieutenants blessés à l'épaule gauche à deux endroits différents, Pondichéry ou Négapatam, sans indiquer leur nom. Le temps qui s'est écoulé jusqu'à maintenant est le délai nécessaire pour qu'un individu comme vous, issu de la noblesse de robe comme en témoigne ce restant d'expressions familières, accède au grade de capitaine. Un vrai parcours du combattant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le pirate s'approcha de Watson qui se tenait maladroitement l'épaule et soufflait comme un bœuf, à la fois de douleur et de colère.

- Cette blessure, c'est votre talon d'Achille, dit-il en se penchant vers lui et en révélant un sourire étonnamment complet pour un individu de sa condition. (Il eut un mouvement de tête évasif, comme pour atténuer ses propres propos.) Ça, et votre trop-plein de scrupules, évidemment.

Il prit un air désolé :

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne joue pas en votre faveur à l'avenir... et, je dirais, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Le regard du pirate se fit lointain, comme s'il fixait un point derrière son adversaire. Soudain, il hocha la tête d'un coup brusque, avant de se détourner tranquillement et de lancer :

- Ce fut un plaisir, capitaine John Watson.

Et ce fut le trou noir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième chapitre en ce jour anniversaire de la bataille de Négapatam ! (merci à Elizabeth Mary Holmes de me l'avoir fait remarqué)_

_Petite note à l'attention de tous puisque certains me l'ont demandé : oui, j'ai fait des recherches sur le contexte historique, ayant fait des études d'histoire j'ai l'habitude de contextualiser mes trucs. *petit moment de gloire personnelle* Après voilà, je fais ça pour m'amuser, je n'ai pas forcément la tête à me plonger dans des revues scientifiques et il peut m'arriver de piocher dans l'imaginaire collectif des pirates pour le fun. Donc il peut y avoir des incohérences et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. Je ne prétends pas faire une fiction historique irréprochable ni être spécialiste de l'histoire du XVIIIe siècle. Bref, je fais de mon mieux =)_

_A propos ! Dans le premier chapitre, Sherlock a fait allusion aux batailles de Pondichéry (1759) et de Négapatam (1758), donc l'histoire devrait se situer dans ces eaux-là._

_Sinon j'ai été AGREABLEMENT surprise par toutes vos réactions, je ne m'attendais pas à autant ! Merci donc à : tadzio, marali no1, Clelia Kerlais, Lyra64, Kytykat, Ryokushokumaru, Nekonya, Azanielle, Amelia theFujoshi, Electre1964, Frog38, Flo et Elizebeth Mary Holmes !_

_Sinon voilà. Un chapitre où John s'en prend plein la gueule._

_Please review. Reviews make me happy._

_Bonne lecture =)_

oOo

Le Bandana et le Fleuret : Chapitre 2

oOo

- Hé ! Dirait 'ben qu'y bouge l'capiston !

- Nan, fais voir ! L'aura bien roupillé l'aut' feignasse !

- Normaaaaal, c'est un lord qu'on a là ! À c'qu'y disent à terre, y sont bon qu'à ça et qu'à emmerder les honnêtes gens, et j'veux ben les croire moi !

- Arrête, Louis, tout l'monde sait qu't'es un vrai ours à terre. Tu peux même pas parler à quelqu'un qu'tu fais dans ton froc.

- Vas t'faire foutre, Rob' ! T'es même pas capable de compter jusqu'à 10.

- Mais qu'est-ce t'as fumé p'tit gars ? Ben sûr qu'si, r'garde : un, deux, trois, quat'... cinq... sept, euh ! Non...

- Z'allez la fermer vous deux ? Voilà qu'il ouvre les yeux !

Il eut soudain un silence, pendant lequel John accommoda pour reconstituer la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Des pirates. Des pirates. Des pirates, partout ! À à peine deux mètres de lui, à le dévisager sans aucune décence, et autour de lui, à récurer le sol, à pousser le treuil, à hisser un filet de pêche au-dessus du bastingage, à manoeuvrer le gouvernail, et même au-dessus de lui, à escalader les haubans et même les mâts ! Vite ! Il devait faire quelque chose, défendre sa vie au moins, au mieux...

Un détail pratique le refroidit dans son élan. Il était ligoté au grand mât.

Il grimaça. Sa tête le martelait comme si un de ces grossiers individus était en train de le torturer avec un marteau, et son épaule le lançait sérieusement. Ajouté à la brûlure impitoyable du soleil, l'étau étouffant des cordes et de son uniforme, ainsi qu'à ces bandits qui n'allaient pas se gêner pour le narguer, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas psychologiquement bien longtemps.

- Alors vot' Altesse, t'as bien pioncé ?

Eclat de rire général.

- On t'aurait ben gardé une place dans nos illust' appart'ments, mais on y est déjà ! lança la voix qui correspondait à celle de Rob'. L'homme avait un visage si long qu'il en était interminable.

Deuxième esclaffade.

- Mais si t'insistes, on veut ben t'faire une place... à fond de cale !

Au milieu de l'hilarité globale, le dénommé Louis, un homme doté d'un turban qui lui recouvrait la moitié de la tête, s'avança vers le capitaine. Il devait être très jeune si l'on en croyait ses traits délicats et son menton toujours imberbe. Une mèche qui dépassait de son turban laissait deviner une chevelure rousse. Watson avait noté qu'il n'avait pas le moindre accent français.

- Reculez, fit Watson malgré lui.

Le pirate écarta les bras en se retournant, prenant toute l'assemblée à témoin.

- Z'avez vu ! C'est qu'y m'donne des ordres l'aristo ! L'a peur de rien !

- Laisse-le si ça l'amuse ! 'retombera bien les pieds sur terre.

- J'bien peur de pas pouvoir accéder à vot' requête m'sieur, pardon ! poursuivit Louis en l'ignorant. T'as vu comme y t'sert à rien ton uniforme ! Par contre, moi, y m'intéresserait ben, ajouta-t-il en avançant des mains gantées vers les boutons dorés.

Le capitaine lui cracha à la figure. Pour le regretter aussitôt.

Instantanément, les bandits s'étaient figés derrière Louis. Ce dernier, rouge de rage, l'attrapa violemment par le collet.

- C'est à moi qu't'as fait ça ? Hein c'est à moi qu't'as fait ça, nabot ? Moi j'vais t'montrer c'que c'est queul'respect ! J'vais te fiche mon poing dans la gueule pis j'vais t'arracher les tripes et j'te...

- A ta place, je n'en ferais rien, Louis.

D'un seul mouvement, toutes les tête se tournèrent vers le capitaine Sherlock Holmes qui se tenait sur la passerelle. Il était accompagné d'un homme d'âge mûr, grisonnant, plutôt bien bâti, la cinquantaine tout au plus. Celui-ci portait une massue à faire pâlir un boucher.

- Je suis sûr que le capitaine John Watson a des ressources insoupçonnées. On raconte qu'il a le pouvoir d'hypnotiser n'importe quel homme qui croiserait son regard pour l'obliger à lui obéir. Voilà la clé de sa respectable ascension sociale.

Les pirates rirent à la plaisanterie de leur capitaine, sauf Louis, qui restait méfiant. Mais pas envers l'extraordinaire pouvoir de John Watson.

- Tu as désobéi, Louis.

- Pardon, pardon Monsieur ! fit l'accusé en s'avançant et en joignant les mains. J'me suis emporté, je le ref'rai plus, promis.

- Pour ton propre bien. Mais pour m'en assurer, j'ai malheureusement pour toi besoin d'une garantie.

Avec un air docte rare pour quelqu'un de son milieu, il s'affaira alors à démontrer qu'une quinzaine de jours à fond de cale constituait la durée nécessaire pour, à l'avenir, faire réfléchir à deux fois le matelot avant de commettre de nouveau les deux délits suivants : insubordination – apparemment, Louis avait été chargé de le prévenir lorsque Watson aurait recouvré ses esprits – et tentative d'abîmer la marchandise.

- Abîmer la marchandise... répéta John, incrédule, tandis que des pirates emportaient leur congénère.

La lumière se fit alors dans son esprit.

- Vous lui avez demandé de m'assommer ! accusa-t-il en désignant le quinquagénaire, s'émerveillant d'être encore en vie à la suite du coup qu'il avait reçu. Pour me capturer ! Ce n'était pas un combat juste !

- La justice, comme je l'avais déduit ! jubila Sherlock Holmes en descendant tranquillement l'escalier. Mais laissez-moi vous préciser une chose. Ce n'était pas un combat juste pour la simple et bonne raison que vous m'auriez fait capturer par vos hommes pour vous épargner le besoin de le faire vous-même. Mais même dans le cas où vous vous en seriez chargé, je ne l'aurais pas davantage considéré en tant que tel. Un combat n'est juste que lorsqu'il est à mort. Quel intérêt autrement, sinon pour frimer ? ajouta-t-il avec dédain.

Mais John n'écoutait à peine, soudain trop occupé à balayer le navire du regard.

- Où est mon équipage ? s'alarma-t-il. Où sont mes hommes ?

_Les rumeurs étaient-elles vraies ?_ Il redoutait de le savoir.

- J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne se plaisaient pas autant que nous ici, fit le capitaine pirate avec une moue contrite. Alors nous les avons poliment renvoyés. Là-bas.

D'un doigt innocent, il désigna un point sur l'horizon. John le suivit du regard. Le soleil de plomb scintillait sur l'étendue bleutée, excepté à un endroit.

- De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire sur ce navire s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire pirates ; nos vivres ne sont pas suffisantes pour nourrir une quarantaine d'hommes supplémentaires avant que nous ne regagnions la terre. Et puis, je ne fais pas dans le commerce d'esclaves. Négocier de la marchandise, c'est d'un ennui...

Si les cordes ne l'avaient pas retenu, l'officier se serait effondré à coup sûr alors qu'il prenait lentement conscience de la cruelle vérité.

Ses hommes. À la mer. Il avait beau plisser les yeux et essayer de distinguer quelque mouvement de vie, la tâche sombre restait inerte.

Pantelant, levant lentement les yeux vers l'homme responsable de ce massacre, il sentit l'abattement laisser place à la rage, laquelle bouillait comme de la lave dans son sang.

- Vous êtes un monstre, proféra-t-il.

- Sherlock Holmes le Sanguinaire, Sherlock Holmes la Terreur des sept mers, ça vous dit quelque chose ? répondit-il en haussant les sourcils. Il afficha une moue chiffonnée. Même si je dois dire que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement ces surnoms... Mais oh ! J'oubliais : vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un que l'on convint aisément. Il vous faut des éléments tangibles pour croire. Peut-être que vous vous attendiez à une épée en bois, après tout. Quel dommage ! Toutes les lames dont nous disposons sont forgées dans l'acier le plus pur ; vous aurez du mal à trouver votre bonheur.

John Watson tira sur ses liens, seul obstacle entre le pirate honni qui se trouvait à présent devant lui et son désir de l'étrangler.

- Je vais... Je vais vous...

Le pirate éclata d'un rire à la fois franc et sinistre, qui surprit Watson tellement les deux aspects se conciliaient bien chez lui.

- Je vous écoute, vous allez quoi ? dit le bandit d'une voix forte pour couvrir les gloussements de ses subalternes.

- Je vous expédierai en enfer de mes propres mains ! gronda-t-il.

- Oh, vraiment ? fit-il en feignant la surprise, sa voix déraillant, sa bouche formant un O parfait. Les rires redoublèrent. J'ai bien peur qu'elles ne vous soient que d'un piètre usage dans l'immédiat.

- Attention à vous... grommela-t-il, soudain conscient de l'inutilité de son emballement, tremblant de frustration.

- Vous allez m'anéantir par la seule force de votre esprit, peut-être ? Bien que je nourrisse un profond respect pour ces choses, permettez-moi d'avoir quelques doutes à ce sujet. Je suis comme vous, John Watson : je n'accorde foi qu'aux choses absolument indiscutables.

D'un geste souple, il dégaina son sabre et le pointa devant le nez de l'officier. L'assemblée se tut soudain, retenant son souffle.

- Ça, par exemple.

Le pirate fit glisser l'arme sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres, pour la placer sur la gorge fragile. Le capitaine frissonna au contact de la pointe froide qui chatouillait sa peau, puis qui se pressa franchement dessus. Il laissa le brigand faire pivoter sa tête, même s'il enrageait intérieurement de se voir ''inspecter'' de la sorte, mais il ne broncha pas non plus quand le pirate promena son arme sur sa poitrine. Ce qui le distrayait malgré lui, c'était le regard océan captivé, les nattes aux perles multicolores qui dansaient devant, les innombrables boucles d'oreilles scintillantes qui trahissaient des goûts excentriques et exotiques. Et la peau, celle du visage, de ses mains, de sa poitrine, mate sans être burinée, cent fois moins grossière que celle de ses hommes, que la sueur faisait luire au soleil. Les lèvres charnues fermées. La taille mince enserrée dans la ceinture, sous le manteau. Le téton visible par moment derrière le pan de sa chemise. John pouvait distinguer tous ces détails maintenant que le pirate se trouvait à une longueur de bras de lui.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Sherlock Holmes fit habilement tournoyer son sabre pour le rengainer.

- Capitaine John Watson, vous êtes officiellement mon otage jusqu'à ce que l'Angleterre accepte de racheter votre liberté contre une somme que je définirai prochainement, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte. En attendant, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord du _Redbeard _! HA HA HA HA HA !

Un geste sec accompagna son dernier ordre tandis que les pirates s'excitaient de nouveau autour de lui :

- À fond de cale !


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre number 3._

_Un immense pardon pour les petites références à Pirates des Caraïbes dans le dernier chapitre, c'était absolument involontaire (enfin, je crois oO). Mais voilà, ce film c'est mon adolescence, alors difficile de ne pas se laisser influencer. D'ailleurs je me fais violence pour ne pas le regarder, parce que sinon c'est même plus la peine ;D_

_Petite précision : si vous n'arrivez pas à vous faire une idée de l'uniforme de John avec mes descriptions vagues, allez voir le portrait du capitaine James Cook de Nathaniel Dance-Holland (1776) qui est beaucoup plus parlant._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment un plaisir de vous lire !_

_Merci à : marali no1, Clelia Kerlais, mayaholmes, Arthelils, Azanielle, Flo, Nekonya-Myu, Amelia the Fujoshi, Mary Elizabeth Holmes, Cassios, Electre1964 et Glasgow !_

_Flo : hé oui, mon Sherlock n'est pas le gentil Sherlock de la série, celui-là a du sang sur les mains :( merci pour ta review ;)_

_Cassios : Merci pour tes compliments, tu me fais ruzir ;D_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

oOo

Le Bandana et le Fleuret : Chapitre 3

oOo

Le capitaine John Watson soupira, avant de se passer une main crasseuse sur le visage. Au moins, ces vauriens de pirates ne viendraient pas le narguer jusque là. Il y avait bien Louis, mais celui-ci n'était pas dans le même compartiment que lui. Tantôt l'officier pouvait l'entendre pester et jurer, tantôt il se terrait dans un silence consterné. Malgré eux, ils se trouvaient dans le même bateau.

Watson appuya sa tête contre la coque dure du navire. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là ? Une heure ? Cinq heures ? Une demi-journée ? Le temps n'avait plus aucune consistance entre ces murs austères et dans cette atmosphère humide, où à peine quelques rayons de lumière perçaient entre les planches du plafond. Comme ils avaient perceptiblement faibli après avoir pris une teinte orangée caractéristique, le capitaine en vint à la conclusion que ce devait être le début de soirée tout au plus. Mais de toute manière, quelle importance ? Ce brigand de capitaine ne le libérerait que quand il le jugerait bon. Sûrement même le laisserait-il moisir ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit relâché pour de bon ? Le militaire, amateur de soleil et de grand air, frissonna à cette idée.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son uniforme poussiéreux. Sa redingote bleu foncé était décousue par endroits et les coutures dorées n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, tout comme le blanc ivoire de son gilet et de sa culotte. Quant à sa perruque et son tricorne, ils s'étaient tout bonnement évaporés. Triste constat de ce qui avait fait jadis sa fierté. Il porta la main à son cou. Son foulard aussi s'était envolé. Il serra le poing en pensant à ce que cette étoffe représentait pour lui.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux. Et si l'Angleterre refusait de le racheter, décidant de mettre son échec sur le compte de son incompétence ? Il jouissait certes d'une excellente réputation dans la Marine Royale et même un peu à la Cour, mais il n'était pas sans savoir la versatilité de celles-ci. Et si encore Sherlock Holmes se ravisait, se décidant à venger la mort des siens ou la traque qu'ils subissaient chaque jour sur lui ? S'il décidait de ''faire joujou'' avec lui en attendant de le libérer ? Ce type semblait totalement imprévisible et Watson devait s'attendre à absolument tout de sa part.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour constater que sa prison était à présent plongée dans l'obscurité. Cela ne le réjouit qu'à moitié. Ici, même avec une absence totale de lumière, il n'était pas dupe et il savait pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de fermer l'oeil.

Alors qu'il s'allongeait et essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une position confortable sur les dures planches de bois, la trappe s'ouvrit au-dessus de lui.

L'homme baraqué qu'il avait vu aux côtés de Sherlock Holmes sur la passerelle apparut à la lueur d'une lanterne.

Il se releva.

- Le capitaine souhaite vous voir, lui annonça son geôlier.

- Bien ! Ça me fera une distraction, tiens... Conduisez-moi à lui.

- Greg.

Watson fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Je m'appelle Greg, dit-il laconiquement.

- Très bien ! Conduisez-moi à lui, euh... Greg.

Il ne voyait pas franchement l'utilité pour l'homme de se présenter mais le mit sur le compte de sa probable simplicité d'esprit.

John ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais pris autant de plaisir à respirer une simple bouffée d'air frais. Dehors, le pont était totalement désert à l'exception de l'homme de vigie qui somnolait sur le nid de pie. Le capitaine voulut s'attarder un peu plus pour profiter de la pureté de la nuit et de l'air marin, mais l'homme le poussa d'une main dure en avant. Il avait reçu des ordres et si l'officier en croyait l'incident avec Louis, le capitaine Sherlock Holmes était très à cheval sur la discipline. Aussi pouvait-il presque pardonner à ce rustaud de faire son boulot.

Ils passèrent une porte, franchirent un couloir étroit et sombre, puis Greg frappa à une seconde porte pourvue d'un hublot si crasseux qu'on ne pouvait absolument rien distinguer à part une vague lumière dorée. Il poussa Watson à l'intérieur quand la voix du capitaine leur ordonna d'entrer.

oOo

La pièce était beaucoup moins vaste que Watson ne l'avait imaginée. Peut-être était-ce le fait de l'éclairage relativement faible, dispensé par quelques chandeliers par-ci par-là. Plutôt en longueur, la salle constituait un véritable contraste par les deux fonctions qu'elle remplissait. Le coin bureau, à gauche, était un fouillis sans nom, des montagnes de documents et de cartes assorties d'instruments de navigation s'amoncelant sur deux larges tables selon une logique que seul le capitaine pirate semblait apte à saisir. Il y en avait même sur les cloisons, épinglées par des poignards ou tout ce que le capitaine avait trouvé d'un minimum tranchant – John croyait apercevoir un objet qui devait être une fourchette –, à croire que Holmes prenait ses décisions seul sans réunir d'état major, lequel aurait été bien en mal de se retrouver dans tout ce fatras. Plus inquiétants – mais non moins chaotiques – étaient les meubles et les étagères d'en face, recouverts de bocaux où flottaient, à la grande horreur du militaire, diverses parties du corps humain et d'animaux qu'il ne s'attarda pas à identifier. Il reporta son attention sur l'autre partie de la pièce pour échapper à cette vision d'effroi, à droite, qui dégageait une impression nettement plus rassurante : un grand lit, au cadre doré et sculpté, recouvert d'une immense couette de brocart à prédominance d'or et de rouge. De grandes fenêtres obscures qui devaient donner directement sur la mer. Une baignoire en fer dans un coin. Un globe terrestre antique.

Et, au milieu de la pièce, installé dans un magnifique fauteuil français, se trouvait le capitaine.

Les jambes croisées, les yeux mi-clos, il tirait nonchalamment des bouffées de tabac d'une pipe en terre blanche sculptée dont John n'arrivait pas à distinguer les motifs. Sa pose était relâchée, et il s'était relativement mis à l'aise en retirant son long manteau, son chapeau à plume et – John le croyait à peine – ses armes. Apparemment, ce type savait ce qu'il faisait.

Quand il sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de ses visiteurs, il prit une dernière bouffée et se retourna pour la poser sur le bureau.

- Merci, Greg, je commençais tout juste à trouver le temps long. Bien ! Laisse-nous maintenant. J'ai à m'entretenir seul à seul avec le capitaine John Watson.

Le dénommé obéit et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda Watson en croisant les bras.

Le pirate prit son temps pour tapoter sa pipe et la vider de ses cendres.

- N'est-il pas vôtre ? dit-il en attrapant une bouteille de verre blanc raffiné et en versant deux verres d'alcool. Quel genre d'homme serais-je pour manquer aux égards qui vous sont dus, capitaine ?

Sa voix était basse, sombre à souhait. Elle fit vibrer l'officier pour une raison qu'il eut du mal à saisir.

- Un pirate, ironisa Watson en haussant les épaules.

Petit rire sarcastique.

Le pirate se tourna vers lui et lui tendit un verre en cristal. Le capitaine le regarda mais ne fit pas un geste pour s'en saisir.

- Quel intérêt pour moi de vous empoisonner ? demanda le pirate en affectant une mine vexée. Vous valez des centaines de milliers de livres, mon cher, alors que mort, vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité. Et puis, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me mettre à dos toute la Marine Royale. Enfin, pas plus que maintenant. En fin de compte, ils sont peut-être aussi susceptibles que ces Français...

- Je croyais que vous méprisiez le négoce ? intervint John avec un sourire sardonique.

Il accepta le verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Essaya de ne pas vider le récipient d'un trait après l'infâme eau croupie à laquelle il avait été astreint. La boisson avait une très légère note épicée qui lui était familière, mais dont il n'arrivait pas à identifier la provenance.

- La politique est une forme de négoce, capitaine Watson. _Donnez-nous la Nouvelle-France, et nous cesserons de harceler vos armées et de mettre vos villages à feu et à sang..._ Du marchandage. Mais pour moi, elle représente plus une garantie qu'autre chose.

L'officier se figea. Il sentit son cœur faire un saut vertigineux dans sa poitrine.

- Vous allez perpétrer des pillages et des massacres dans les prochains jours. Et vous allez m'utiliser pour vous couvrir ! Me mettre un couteau sous la gorge alors que la Marine vous menacera à vue !

- Quelle excellente idée que voilà et qui mérite fort d'être approfondie ! Je ne vous serai jamais assez reconnaissant de me l'avoir soumise, capitaine.

John s'aperçut que sa main tremblait autour de son verre et que son poing s'était refermé. Le pirate ironisait. Et lui allait être la condition, non, l'instrument des exactions de ce bourreau sanguinaire. Il allait permettre l'exact opposé de ce en quoi consistait sa mission. Sa vie.

Il reprit une gorgée pour se donner contenance. S'insurger contre le pirate ou essayer de le faire changer d'avis ne servirait à rien sinon à le conforter dans ses convictions. Les pirates étaient tous les mêmes, entêtés et perfides, profitant des moindres faiblesses de leur adversaire, quand ils ne fonçaient pas tout simplement dans le tas comme des buffles écervelés. Il avala. Mince, ce goût encore. Il l'avait déjà senti, il le connaissait. Mais d'où ?

Il se sentit fébrile tout à coup. Et le pirate qui l'observait attentivement n'arrangeait rien.

Curieusement, l'attention était réciproque. Le militaire s'aperçut que plus les secondes s'écoulaient, moins il était en mesure de détacher son regard de lui. Le pirate était juste beaucoup trop captivant, c'était tout. D'où cela venait-il ? De son allure excentrique couplée à cette sorte de civilité irréprochable ? À son charisme ? Au fait de se retrouver en soudaine intimité avec lui ? Aux trois éventualités réunies peut-être ? John Watson n'était pas homme à se laisser facilement impressionner – le prolétaire farouche n'avait aucune place dans la hiérarchie militaire –, pourtant il devait admettre que le voir en chemise dans une position relativement détendue, que d'autres plus prudes que lui auraient qualifiée de lascive, avait quelque chose de perturbant.

Ce qui, s'il en croyait le petit sourire narquois du pirate, ne passa pas inaperçu.

Il vida son verre.

La note épicée, toujours.

- Mais pas de décision hâtive, ce serait extrêmement déraisonnable et très peu digne de moi, reprit finalement le pirate, brisant le silence entendu. Non, dans l'immédiat, nous avons d'autres préoccupations, un peu plus terre à terre, je dirais... Mais pas moins désagréables.

Watson eut soudain chaud. Très chaud.

Son pouls accélérait.

- Tenez, elles peuvent d'ailleurs se résumer à deux alternatives très simples à appréhender même pour votre esprit limité – non, ne vous offusquez pas, tous les hommes sont ainsi en ce bas monde.

John, malgré son trouble, nota la tournure familière que prenaient ses paroles. Quelque chose lui disait que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Le pirate se leva souplement et s'avança vers lui, ses bottes faisant grincer le parquet en bois sous ses pas. Il se tenait toujours aussi droit, l'absence de couvre-chef et de manteau n'enlevant rien à la prestance naturelle qui avait littéralement hypnotisé Watson sur le pont. Ce dernier eut soudain envie de se jeter sur lui pour faire taire cette majesté, la lui arracher, la fouler aux pieds, la réduire en mille morceaux, parce qu'une telle aura était indigne d'un simple être humain. Qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être ''en ce bas monde'', comme le bandit disait.

Quand le pirate s'arrêta, ce fut pour planter indécemment son regard clair et ténébreux dans le sien. Son cœur accéléra davantage. Il était près. Trop près. Mince. Le pirate devait être conscient de cela, il avait vraisemblablement des notions des normes de bienséance. Oui, c'était cela. De la provocation. Ni plus ni moins.

- Voici donc vos options, poursuivit-il en prenant air détaché. Soit je dis à Greg de vous ramener tranquillement dans votre prison où vous pourrez vous-même vous occuper de ces vilaines pulsions qui sont en train de vous assaillir avec toute la mauvaise conscience nécessaire à ce genre de... débrouillardise ; soit vous laissez tout simplement libre cours à vos envies, ici, dans ma cabine.

Il ajouta en se penchant vers lui :

- Avec moi.

Les lèvres charnues n'avaient jamais paru si attrayantes.

La tête de John tournait, l'empêchant de réaliser l'étendue de ce que les paroles du pirate impliquaient. Les bouffées de chaleur continuaient de plus belle et il pouvait sentir son sang migrer progressivement au sud.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait boire ? dit-il, portant une main à son front, sentant la panique le gagner peu à peu.

- Un petit remontant. Rien de bien méchant.

Et la lumière se fit. Ce goût. Ou plutôt, cet ingrédient. C'était il y avait dix ans auparavant. Lors d'une soirée de beuverie, dans une taverne, une prostituée l'avait glissé dans son breuvage pour le forcer à honorer ses charmes. Il s'était laissé avoir comme un jouvenceau et n'avait pas eu le choix ensuite.

Bon sang, il était toujours aussi cruche que lorsqu'il était jeune soldat.

Sherlock Holmes ne bougea pas, pourtant John eut l'impression qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui tant sa présence était écrasante.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Mon lit ou les cafards ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey !_

_Non je ne vous ai pas oubliés, c'est juste que 4000 mots c'est beaucoup pour une limace comme moi. D'ailleurs j'ai failli couper le chapitre en deux, mais je me suis dit que je risquais ma vie en faisant ça... Donc voilà, en espérant que l'attente aura été justifiée._

_/ Attention, le rating M se justifie aussi ! \_

_Petit rappel utile pour ce chapitre : au XVIIIe siècle, une culotte n'est pas un sous-vêtement mais une espèce de pantacourt qui arrive aux genoux (même un peu plus haut il me semble), des bas blancs couvrant le reste de la jambe._

_Autre chose : si quelqu'un connaît un bon roman de pirates, je suis preneuse ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver mon bonheur sur Babelio... Un truc se déroulant au XVIIIe siècle, réaliste et avec de bonnes critiques apparemment c'est la lune x)_

_Merci à toutes mes revieweuses, je vous adore =)_

_Merci à : Lyra64, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Clelia Kerlais, Paprika de Bdx, marali no1, Glasgow, xSherlock007, Nekonya-Myu, Cassios, Azanielle, Amelia theFujoshi, NoodleGleek et Mino Mistake_

_Cassios : j'ai coupé là parce que j'aime laisser de pauvres lecteurs comme toi sur leur faim ;) Bon ok y'a ça mais il faut bien que je coupe quelque part ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

oOo

Le Bandana et le Fleuret : Chapitre 4

oOo

John ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, luttant pour faire abstraction des effets indésirables du breuvage sur son corps et son esprit. Ce qui ne fut pas chose facile alors qu'il sentait son entrejambe s'éveiller. Et son intérêt pour l'autre homme grandir à chaque instant.

Il s'ébroua. Il fallait qu'il garde les idées claires pour ne pas faire une immense bêtise. Coûte que coûte.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sherlock Holmes attendait patiemment sa réponse. Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et le haussement de ses sourcils interrogeait tacitement l'officier.

Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par cette moue moqueuse. Là. Il se sentait un peu mieux.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous me demandez de me livrer à des bougreries ? Non content de m'avoir défait et de me tenir à votre merci, vous voulez m'humilier ! lui asséna-t-il.

- Ce que vous qualifiez avec autant de tact d' ''humiliation'', d'autres l'appellent tout simplement ''amour'', répliqua le pirate, ses lèvres épaisses formant un cœur ironique.

- Appelez-le comme vous voulez. Je sais ce qu'est l'amour, et ce n'est certainement pas cette chose bestiale et totalement stérile. C'est contre nature. Contre Dieu. Et il n'est pas question que je m'y adonne une seule seconde.

Le pirate eut un rire goguenard, ce qui eut pour effet de secouer doucement sa poitrine. John déglutit.

- Vous êtes plein de préjugés, capitaine Watson, et de paradoxes qui plus est. Intéressant, fit-il laconiquement en se rapprochant d'un pas.

- De paradoxes ? » La première réaction du militaire fut de reculer, mais il se devait de lui tenir tête.

- Comment dois-je interpréter votre regard un peu trop insistant pour être bienséant et vos coups de langues intempestifs sur vos lèvres ? Et je n'ose baisser le regard...

Watson se sentit pâlir.

- Je vous mets mal à l'aise peut-être ? continua vicieusement Holmes en avançant toujours et en l'affrontant du regard (cette fois, le blond dut battre en retraite). Je vous impressionne ? Vous pouvez l'avouer, c'est toujours bon de flatter l'égo de son ennemi.

- Je vous rappelle que je suis sous l'emprise de votre drogue, protesta Watson. Inutile de vous préciser qu'elle ne me met pas au maximum de mes capacités. » Il lutta pour garder son sang froid, mais ne put empêcher son souffle de s'amplifier. De toute sa carrière, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été confronté à une telle situation.

- … et qu'elle fait, par la même occasion, de l'objet désiré une véritable obsession ? Au risque d'influencer votre jugement, je dois vous faire remarquer que, depuis l'instant où vous avez ingéré ma précieuse ''drogue'', vous n'avez pas détaché les yeux de moi... Bon peut-être pour vous ressaisir, ce qui a malheureusement pour vous pitoyablement échoué. Vous êtes perturbé. Non : éméché.

- Comment ne pas l'être ? Ce poison n'a aucune pitié pour son consommateur. » Ses yeux tombèrent sur la chair tendue du cou alors que son interlocuteur approchait toujours. Son cœur manqua un battement.

- De là à jeter votre dévolu sur le premier venu, qui se révèle être un homme ? Allons, capitaine Watson, soyez honnête avec vous-même...

- JE NE LE FERAI PAS, C'EST BIEN COMPRIS ? lâcha-t-il soudain en s'immobilisant contre la porte, ne voyant pas d'autre issue possible.

Un animal acculé, voilà ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être.

Le pirate redressa le menton, réaction hautaine à un refus odieux qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. L'homme ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui résiste.

- À votre guise. C'est dommage, je ne désirais pas avoir à en arriver là... fit-il d'un air ennuyé.

- Où ?

Holmes écarta magistralement les bras.

- Le _contrat_ ne stipule pas que vous devez être restitué en un seul morceau à l'Angleterre.

Watson sentit toute couleur déserter son visage.

- Vous n'oserez pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'anima-t-il en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils feront si, mettons, je vous ampute d'un bras ? Ils doubleront peut-être les effectifs pour me rechercher et, après s'être rendus à l'évidence que je suis inaccessible, ils reporteront leur attention sur une énième chamaillerie avec la France. Vous voyez, ce sera juste un petit tracas supplémentaire pour moi, rien de plus.

Le bandit se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- A la rigueur, si je n'étais pas intéressé par cette rançon, je pourrais même vous liquider sur-le-champ.

Watson crut devenir fou quand il sentit son parfum épicé et son souffle chaud sur son cou. Fou de luxure, fou de terreur. Aussi fut-il mille fois reconnaissant au brigand quand celui-ci se redressa.

- Mais pourquoi faire couler le sang alors que c'est l'or qu'on peut faire jaillir ! reprit-il d'un ton cordial qui fit se dresser les poils sur la nuque du militaire. Alors, que décidez-vous, capitaine ? Je n'ai pas plus envie que vous de devoir vous torturer pour vous convaincre. C'est... terriblement barbare, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et indigne d'un gentilhomme tel que moi, cela va sans dire.

Cela ne réussit qu'à arracher un rictus à l'officier qui se mura dans son silence.

- Allons, je vous fais la grâce de vous arracher momentanément à l'ennui et de vous fournir un cadre de vie un peu plus digne de votre rang que cet infâme cachot alors vraiment, que demander de plus ?

Une idée sembla lui venir à l'esprit, puisque le forban revint à la charge :

- Je m'engage également à tout ce qui se passera dans mes appartements n'en sorte pas. Ainsi, vous et moi seront les seuls détenteurs de ce secret mes hommes, et encore moins votre hiérarchie n'en auront vent. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

- Evidemment, ce ne serait pas très bon pour votre autorité que vos soudards viennent à apprendre que leur capitaine s'envoie en l'air avec des hommes.

Holmes eut un instant de flottement qui n'échappa pas à l'officier.

- Mes hommes sont beaucoup plus ouverts d'esprit que vous ne l'êtes, dit-il, mais la conviction manquait dans sa voix.

- Très bien ! Envisageons donc le cas où... disons... je tire une mauvaise expérience de cet épisode : je pourrais légitimement épancher ma mauvaise conscience sur une bonne âme que je trouverais sur ce navire ?

- J'ai omis de préciser que cet accord sera bilatéral.

- Oh.

- Ce qui nous mettra sur un pied d'égalité, vous et moi. Une situation plutôt confortable pour un captif, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le militaire roula des yeux. Il allait sans dire qu'il aurait préféré ne pas se trouver là du tout.

- Personne ne sera au courant ? s'entendit-il dire.

- Personne, fit le pirate avec un balayage de tête. Juste vous et moi.

Comme Watson était toujours indécis, Holmes s'approcha de lui et joua sa pièce ultime :

- Ce n'est pas votre fierté qui vous sauvera éternellement la mise, John. Pour une fois, réagissez intelligemment à la situation : mettez-là de côté.

Le soldat inspira profondément tout en le couvrant d'un regard haineux. Il ne pouvait le contredire. Il n'y avait que la vérité qui fasse mal.

Il se redressa.

- Très bien, dit-il simplement.

Il fit un geste pour s'agenouiller, mais le pirate le retint par le bras.

- Non, non, non, minauda-t-il. Je vous saurai gré de rendre ceci disons... beaucoup moins contractuel.

- Vous êtes un romantique, en conclut John en se redressant, un rictus aux lèvres.

Holmes planta son regard azuré dans le sien.

- Juste un amateur de bonnes choses.

oOo

Désir et répulsion. C'était ce que le pirate Sherlock Holmes inspirait à John Watson. Désir pour ce corps à la plastique prometteuse, désir pour ce charisme exotique, désir tout simplement de l'inconnu, le tout évidemment causé par ce foutu élixir. Répulsion pour le sang que le bandit avait sur les mains et qu'il allait étaler sur son corps, la fierté qu'il semblait en tirer, ainsi que pour l'acte contre nature que l'officier allait commettre. Le corps de l'homme. Le sien. Qu'il allait devoir traiter comme celui d'une femme. Celui de ses camarades. Qu'il avait jadis tapoté affectueusement, bandé, brutalisé lors d'une rixe.

Ce corps qu'il allait électriser et combler.

Répulsion et désir.

Le corps de l'homme.

Indifférent.

Alléchant.

Avide.

_Interdit_.

Il s'ébroua. La tête lui tournait. Comme s'il pouvait se permettre le luxe d'hésiter pour finalement décliner l'invitation.

Déterminé à faire taire ses scrupules une bonne fois pour toutes, il posa une main sur l'épaule du pirate, glissa l'autre derrière sa nuque, se tendit vers lui, hésita une dernière fois avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Les lèvres avaient la texture qu'il avait imaginée : douces, moelleuses, un peu à la manière d'une femme. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, par contre, c'est le frisson qui secoua son ventre aussitôt que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ni la vague de bien-être qui submergea son corps de la tête aux pieds. C'était comme un soulagement, une suite logique à une tension extrême à laquelle il n'était que trop habitué, exerçant une fonction telle que la sienne.

Non. Il n'avait pas le droit de se réjouir. Ce qu'il faisait était mal, et il ne s'y livrait que pour préserver son intégralité corporelle. Et son poste, par la même occasion.

Mais au moins, il prit la décision de jouer le jeu quand le pirate enroula son bras autour de lui et commença à répondre doucement à ses baisers. Sa vie était en jeu après tout à part l'évidente privation, on ne sortait jamais vraiment indemne d'une mutilation, même bénigne. Au pire, on en mourait.

C'est pourquoi il approfondit le baiser et goûta la langue de son partenaire. Loin d'être répugnant, il trouva cela enivrant, et ne put que redoubler ses soins lorsque Holmes soupira d'aise. Il voulut resserrer sa prise sur lui, mais sa redingote l'étouffait tellement qu'ajouté au baiser, celle-ci compromettait sa respiration. Holmes dut lire dans ses pensées puisque sans rompre le baiser, il se dégagea juste assez pour faire glisser le vêtement de ses épaules. L'étoffe cousue d'or finit par terre sans plus de cérémonie.

Soudain soulagé, l'envie se fit plus pressante. Il se vit débrailler la chemise ample du pirate puis la lancer par-dessus la tête de son propriétaire. Il dévoila ainsi la poitrine bronzée, beaucoup moins velue qu'il ne se l'était figuré. Immédiatement, son regard fut happé par le tatouage de serpent puis par l'anneau doré qui pendait à son téton droit. Le dessin s'enroulait autour de son bras droit et se prolongeait sur son torse avant de le dévaler et de contourner le nombril. L'animal se finissait sur le cœur où il traversait un crâne de part en part pour surgir de l'orbite, la gueule grande ouverte, d'où jaillissaient langue fourchue et crochets acérés. John n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le tatouage rendait son corps plus désirable ou s'il ajoutait au dégoût que lui inspirait le personnage.

- Un petit souvenir de Chine, dit soudain celui-ci, le regard de l'officier semblant vraisemblablement s'éterniser. L'équivalent de mon signe astrologique occidental.

- Le_ Serpent de mer_... C'est un de vos autres surnoms.

- Mon préféré.

Et John n'y tint plus. Il enserra le torse du bandit dans ses bras et commença à dévorer le cou tentant. Son propriétaire eut un léger sursaut, mais laissa le militaire continuer sa besogne, se tendant même pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Watson embrassa, lécha la peau délicieuse et épicée, bientôt parcourue d'un tapis de chair de poule. Il se plut à appuyer sur les zones sensibles et faire soupirer et même gémir le pirate le personnage semblait en effet très vocal et laissait deviner une nature sexuelle complètement libérée.

Excité par cette perspective sans vraiment se l'avouer, John dégrafa prestement son propre gilet de soie dorée et l'envoya rejoindre le manteau. Après quoi, il s'attaqua à la poitrine tatouée, lui faisant subir les mêmes soins que le cou sensible. Cela avait quelque chose d'étrange aux yeux de John. De plat. Mais de non moins plaisant. C'était bon, mais dans une différente mesure. Nouvelle. Exotique. Et John le découvrait avec un mélange empreint de curiosité et de besoin véritable. La drogue était puissante.

L'officier sentit le pirate tirer sur sa chemise pour tenter de l'en débarrasser, mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille pas question de finir dévêtu le premier devant son adversaire, même si sa priorité était de déboutonner sa culotte et de libérer son érection lancinante. Mais il n'allait pas laisser ce plaisir au brigand. Il enleva toutefois ses chaussures à talon, et Holmes l'imita.

Une fois celui-ci débarrassé de ses bottes, Watson lui dénoua la ceinture puis fit glisser ses pantalons bordeaux à terre. Sherlock Holmes lui apparut ainsi, dans toute sa nudité, aussi bronzé et harmonieux qu'un dieu. Il se tenait les bras croisés, appuyé sur un pied, et couvrait son vis-à-vis d'un regard suffisant, sans doute satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Ce dernier, incapable de détacher les yeux de cette vision, s'humecta les lèvres sans se soucier une seconde de le cacher. Qu'importe après tout, si cela pouvait lui éviter des dégâts corporaux certains.

Le pirate se dirigea vers le grand lit et Watson n'attendit pas d'avoir retiré ce qui lui restait – à savoir chemise, culotte et bas blancs – pour le suivre. Le premier défit les draps avant de s'allonger et l'officier, se hissant sur lui, continua de l'embrasser. Il aimait voir le bandit en position de faiblesse en-dessous de lui, entendre ses gémissements alors qu'il caressait son corps et sentir l'étreinte de ses bras derrière son dos. Le voir se plier à ses désirs et... un sursaut lui rappela qu'il n'était pas maître de la situation. Le pirate venait de plaquer sa main sur son entrejambe et, à présent, la massait de manière explicite. Le militaire ne devait pas oublier qu'il était manipulé. Par la drogue, par les menaces. Par le charisme indéniable du bandit. Le même qui avait décimé tout son équipage.

Bon sang qu'il le détestait.

Ce dernier dégrafa sa culotte ivoire et, d'une main sûre, plongea sa main dans le vêtement pour trouver le membre dur. John s'immobilisa dans sa lancée, comme frappé par l'éclair. Il dévisagea le capitaine pirate. Celui-ci n'affichait pas son petit sourire satisfait agaçant, mais c'était tout comme la lueur maligne dans ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop éloquente. Ah oui, c'était comme ça. Puérilement, l'officier en vint à la conclusion que s'il le cherchait, et bien il le trouverait.

Holmes resserra sa main sur la hampe.

Soit.

Le couvrant d'un regard noir, John acheva de se déshabiller tandis que le pirate attendait patiemment. Lorsque l'officier retira sa culotte, le bandit fixa d'un regard appréciateur l'instrument qui allait le contenter, puis sembla satisfait. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'oreiller.

À cheval sur son bassin, Watson marqua une nouvelle pause. Ce qu'il venait de faire n'était qu'une mise en bouche, une manière de s'habituer au physique particulier de son partenaire. Maintenant, il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

_Juste_ ce qu'il voulait.

Furieusement, il fondit sur Holmes. Furieusement, il attaqua le cou, mordit les clavicules, écrasa son bassin contre le sien. Furieusement, il lui dévora la bouche. Le pirate sanguinaire ne méritait pas ses égards. Et encore moins qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour se contenir.

Et pourtant. Les réactions du bandit ne savaient le garder indifférent. La façon dont ce dernier se tortillait et se tendait sous ses caresses, celle avec laquelle il pantelait, gémissait, griffait son dos... Et puis, il y avait cette note possessive, cette pression excessive dans l'étreinte du pirate, cette indocilité dans chaque baiser. Car si Holmes s'était d'abord laissé apprivoisé, il répondait à présent avec une vigueur croissante, au fur et à mesure que la rage de John redoublait. Cet homme était un passionné, et le blond n'en avait qu'un mince aperçu. Ou bien il manipulait l'officier pour le mener là où il lui semblait bon.

John ne pouvait trancher. Le pirate avait le profil des deux alternatives.

- John...

L'officier crut reconnaître son prénom au milieu de ses ronronnements indécents. Il prit un peu de recul et jeta un coup d'oeil au visage du capitaine pirate. Les boucles en bataille sur l'oreiller, il avait tourné la tête sur le côté et ses yeux étaient clos. Il semblait prêt.

Watson estima que lui aussi, dans la mesure où il l'eût jamais été à besogner un homme. Il n'avait qu'une envie : en finir. Avec la pression de cette maudite drogue, avec cet homme ignoble qu'il avait dans son lit. Il fit le point. Il n'allait certainement pas le prendre par derrière beaucoup trop sodomite à ses yeux. Non, même si cela semblait plus simple. En cet instant, il s'autorisa à se voiler la face.

Le capitaine se recula, et le pirate sembla deviner ses intentions. Il leva les jambes et John, s'appuyant sur l'articulation de l'une d'entre elles et sur l'autre cuisse, se rapprocha au maximum du trou exposé. Il prit une dernière inspiration, et pénétra son partenaire.

Lentement, doucement. La crispation immédiate du pirate et sa légère grimace ne lui avaient pas échappé. Pourquoi prenait-il soudain des gants alors que Holmes n'en aurait certainement pas pris si les rôles avaient été échangés ? Sans doute l'idée de brutaliser quelqu'un sexuellement, même un assassin sans scrupules tel que lui, ne le séduisait pas...

- Quelle prévenance, fit soudain moqueusement Holmes, malgré son expression contractée.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, répliqua sèchement le blond.

Le bandit laissa échapper un petit cri et s'agrippa aux draps. Trop fort. Mais malgré sa haine pour le pirate, Watson n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de son mal-être. Non, il n'était définitivement pas un tortionnaire. Il serait même plutôt tenté d'apaiser les souffrances de l'autre. Il ne sut s'il devait se détester pour cela.

Quand il se fut totalement enfoncé, le pirate noua tout naturellement ses jambes autour de sa taille, à croire qu'il avait fait cela des centaines de fois. Un débauché, voilà ce qu'il était. Pas étonnant étant donné sa condition.

John initia le mouvement lentement et, serrant ses mains autour des hanches du pirate, fut lui-même surpris par les premières sensations qu'il tirait de l'autre homme. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était bon, aussi bon qu'avec une femme. Peut-être même pl...

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son partenaire. Celui-ci gémissait à présent bruyamment et, de temps à autre, il se cambrait, basculant la tête en arrière sur l'oreiller. Ses tétons étaient plus sombres que jamais et l'anneau d'or, s'agitant au rythme de sa respiration et de ses mouvements saccadés, formait un vrai contraste sur l'épiderme. Les quelques perles colorées se perdaient dans la noirceur de ses cheveux, l'expression de son visage était extatique. Les yeux clos, la bouche ouverte aux lèvres gonflées ne savaient mentir. John se maudit pour avoir osé trouver le diable magnifique.

Il grogna, mais ce fut pour ne pas crier. Le plaisir le ravageait et montait en flèche alors qu'il accélérait ses va-et-vient. Il sentit le pirate agripper sa main sur sa hanche et refermer l'autre sur la tête de lit. Un instant, le bandit ouvrit les yeux. Le regard clair le submergea. Pas seulement à cause de sa capacité à capter naturellement l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Mais parce qu'il était à l'exact opposé de ce qu'il avait été pour l'officier jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, il restait cette étincelle de malice ténébreuse, mais il n'y avait plus nulle trace d'orgueil et de vice caché. Juste un intérêt marqué pour l'homme en face de lui, maintenant que Holmes avait baissé ses défenses. De la curiosité, peut-être.

Mais la vision ne dura pas. L'orgasme ne manqua pas de les rappeler à l'ordre, et Holmes se souleva du matelas tandis que Watson clouait ses ongles dans la chair et se penchait en avant jusqu'à plaquer son front sur la poitrine tressautante. Lentement, la tempête se calma. John, tremblant encore, se retira et se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté du pirate.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment, haletant tous deux. Puis John sentit le regard de son partenaire mais l'ignora délibérément. Il n'y avait rien de quoi il pouvait être fier.

- Pas mal pour une première, dit soudain Holmes, la voix encore voilée. Car j'imagine que ce n'est pas le genre d'activité à laquelle un soldat soucieux des convenances, même jeune et stupide, s'adonne sans scrupule.

Watson ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas plus d'humeur à remuer son passé qu'à supporter la loquacité exacerbée du pirate.

Ce dernier, loin de s'offusquer de son silence, se redressa pour attraper un mouchoir et essuyer le jet de semence sur sa poitrine. Il le laissa tomber négligemment sur le sol et, à la grande surprise de Watson, vint se blottir contre lui. L'officier sursauta. C'était quoi ça ?

- Cela fait partie des conditions, je vous le rappelle, répondit le pirate à la question muette.

Perplexe, le blond eut un moment d'hésitation avant de finalement poser une main molle sur le flanc du bandit. Il ne comprenait pas. Un pirate sanguinaire, réclamer de la... tendresse ? Cela semblait plutôt contradictoire.

Il décida finalement qu'il ne pouvait lui refuser ce genre de chose, et le laissa somnoler sur sa poitrine.

- Maintenant que j'ai accompli ma besogne, vous allez me renvoyer dans la cale, dit-il soudain. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre agressivité ou ironie dans ses propos.

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes déjà nostalgique de votre cachot douillet ?

- Je pourrais vous étouffer dans votre sommeil, fit-il d'un ton léger.

Il sentit la poitrine du pirate tressauter contre lui. Il ricanait.

- Et faire quoi ensuite ? Vous enfuir en barque alors que nous sommes au milieu de nulle part ? Très avisé de votre part.

Le pirate s'interrompit un moment, avant d'ajouter :

- Et puis, vous détestez faire porter le poids de votre rancune à d'autres. La justice, toujours.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ? Etait-il possible qu'il _sache _?

Estimant que s'il se montrait curieux, le pirate prendrait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique, et ne se sentant pas particulièrement de se lancer dans une joute verbale après tous ces événements, il prit la sage décision de se détendre sur l'oreiller et d'en rester là pour cette nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

_J'avais promis à certaines de poster ce chapitre cette semaine, challenge tenu :D *Souffle* Et oui la rentrée c'est intense, mais j'essayerai de ne pas vous abandonner malgré mon emploi du temps chargé et mes nuits mouvementées (un fêtard dans l'appartement en-dessous, une gameuse carrément flippante au-dessus, des étudiants bourrés qui chantent la Marseillaise à tue-tête dans la rue à 4h du matin, c'est folklo la résidence étudiante)._

_Je remercie encore et toujours mes revieweuses, qu'est-ce que je serais sans vous T_T_

_Merci à : aliena wyvern, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, NoodleGleek, marali no1, mayaholmes, Nekonya-Myu, Arthelils, Electre1964, Amelia theFujoshi, Guest, Clelia Kerlais, Glasgow, Cassios et Aoi Black Shiro !_

_Cassios : toi aussi tu galères avec ton wifi ? Tope-là ;D_

_Sur ce, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

oOo

Le Bandana et le Fleuret : Chapitre 5

oOo

John ne sut dire exactement ce qui le tira de son sommeil : l'odeur de fauve mêlée à cette eau de toilette piquante ou bien le ronronnement incessant dont il était incapable d'identifier l'origine. Ces sensations ne lui disaient rien. L'odeur de sexe lui apprenait certes qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit seul – ce qui restait néanmoins étrange étant donné que cela ne faisait pas moins de trois semaines qu'il avait embarqué et que son équipage ne comptait à sa connaissance aucune représentante du genre féminin – mais les deux autres éléments lui étaient moins familiers. Pas cinquante moyens de le savoir. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce lumineuse qui n'était assurément pas sa cabine. Mais qui en était tout de même une, si on en croyait l'imperceptible balancement général, la totalité des cloisons faites en bois, le globe terrestre, les cartes qui débordaient du bureau, la main qui flottait dans le formol...

La quoi ?

Les souvenirs ne furent pas longs à rappliquer. Bon sang, il... il avait... avec... Non, quand même pas. Si ? Il avait passé la nuit avec Sherlock Holmes ! Avec un fou sanguinaire ! Avec celui-là même qu'il s'était juré de capturer et de mener à la potence ! Avec un... avec un... dis-le, John. Avec un homme.

Le pire étant, et il n'arrivait pas à le nier, que l'expérience avait été loin d'être désagréable. D'accord, en fait, ''terriblement bon'' était le qualificatif qui s'en rapprochait le mieux.

Il soupira, se passa une main moite sur le visage. Il se croyait revenu dix voire quinze ans en arrière. Et Dieu sait qu'il en avait fait des sottises, avant de trouver le droit chemin de l'armée et du grade. Mais ça. _Ça_.

Un instant, il essaya de se convaincre que la drogue avait tout simplement brouillé son jugement et que quelque part, cela n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu. Que Sherlock Holmes l'avait finalement torturé pour assouvir ses pulsions sadiques et que le breuvage n'avait servi qu'à étourdir son esprit en cas de futures représailles. Peut-être avait-il confondu l'intensité du plaisir avec celle de la souffrance après tout. Mais l'absence incontestable de douleur et de blessures sur son corps, l'odeur entêtante du pirate _partout_ sur lui et dans les draps, le souvenir de la saveur de sa bouche et de la fermeté de ses muscles, tout cela ne le rappela à l'ordre que trop tôt.

Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait _vraiment_ fait. Dupé et drogué. Quel charmant tableau. Bon sang, tout cela n'était plus de son âge.

L'officier resta de longues minutes à contempler le plafond d'un air vide. Il s'était laissé tenté par le diable, et il s'était fait avoir. Il avait péché. Il avait osé faire cette chose qu'il avait jadis regardé de haut avec un dédain non dissimulé. Dorénavant, il n'aurait plus aucun crédit aux yeux de Dieu et de la société. Enfin, encore fallait-il que cette dernière l'apprenne. Mais au fond, quelle importance ? Il s'était sali. Il était retourné dans la fange d'où il était lui-même issu. Il avait jeté l'opprobre sur son père et sur sa famille, réduit à néant les efforts de celui-ci pour donner quelques onces de respectabilité à celle-ci. Il était devenu un fils indigne, et...

Il tourna la tête pour contempler l'immensité bleutée à travers la fenêtre. Aucun nuage, éventuellement une petite brise agréable. L'heure devait déjà être bien avancée s'il en croyait la lumière prononcée, bien loin de la pâleur des premiers rayons matinaux. L'univers se moquait bien de ses petits soucis temporels, il continuait à tourner sans lui, prodiguant une mâtinée radieuse là où tout n'était que tempête et contradiction dans le cœur de John Watson. Le capitaine pinça les lèvres.

En venant finalement à la conclusion que haïr tout ce qui l'entourait et ruminer ses fautes n'aideraient pas à arranger les choses, Watson repoussa les draps et s'assit au bord du lit. Rien à dire. Son corps ne comportait aucune trace de blessure, peut-être à part hématome du vilain coup de Holmes à son épaule. Mais la douleur s'était tue depuis longtemps. Et il se sentait même bien. Revigoré.

Pour contenir son agacement, il commença à rassembler ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés par-ci par-là. Il venait de se résigner à s'en revêtir malgré l'impureté et la puanteur de sa peau lorsqu'un détail inespéré lui apparut : la baignoire avait été remplie pendant son sommeil. Mieux : l'eau semblait encore chaude. Il cligna des yeux. Quoi, il sentait donc si mauvais ?

Néanmoins heureux comme s'il venait soudain de gagner un grade, il abandonna les quelques vêtements qu'il avait ramassés et plongea sa main dans l'eau pour s'assurer de la température. Mouais, pouvait faire mieux. Il saisit la jarre et compléta le grand récipient de fer, avant de se laisser couler dans l'eau délassante.

Le capitaine grogna de bien-être en sentant l'eau venir purifier sa peau crasseuse de sueur et de poussière. Il avisa l'éponge qui flottait paresseusement et s'en saisit pour se frotter vigoureusement le corps. Lorsque cela fut chose faite, ne voyant nulle raison de se hâter, il laissa reposer ses bras sur les rebords du récipient. Prisonnier, même de marque, il n'aurait jamais cru avoir droit à un tel privilège. Il était vrai que ce bain était destiné en premier lieu à Sherlock Holmes qui avait dût s'y baigner juste avant lui, mais il l'était davantage que le pirate aurait pu le réveiller aux aurores pour le renvoyer indifféremment dans son cachot en fumant négligemment sa pipe. Au lieu de cela, le bandit lui laissait le luxe de disposer de sa cabine et de tout ce qui s'y trouvait. De la même manière qu'il s'était présenté à lui totalement désarmé la veille. L'officier n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

Soit ce type était fou – ce qui aurait été peu étonnant puisque tous les pirates étaient un peu dérangés aux yeux de John Watson – soit il était sacrément doué pour prévoir les réactions de ses interlocuteurs. Et s'il en croyait la qualité et la ruse de son escrime, l'officier n'arrivait pas à trancher.

Quelle importance, après tout ? L'esprit de John Watson revint à une pensée bien plus pertinente, à savoir la supposition que Sherlock Holmes se fut baigné dans l'eau où il se trouvait présentement. Son corps nu devait avoir été là où se trouvait le sien. Son visage, aussi détendu que la veille quand l'officier lui caressait le cou. Il avait dû serrer ses mains exactement où se trouvaient celles de Watson. Frotter son corps avec la même éponge. John ferma les yeux. Il se sentait devenir dur à nouveau. Il maudit silencieusement ce pirate qui avait un incontestable pouvoir sur son corps même quand il n'était pas là.

Il commençait tout juste à remédier à ce désagrément lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant place au dénommé Greg, qui entra dans la pièce le plus naturellement du monde. Devenu écarlate, le capitaine allait protester lorsqu'il aperçut les deux plateaux que son geôlier apportait, l'un généreusement garni de fromage, de pains et de fruits, l'autre recouvert d'une cloche.

- Petit déjeuner, annonça le pirate indifféremment.

Watson se sentit saliver. Il réalisa tout juste qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien avalé depuis sa capture.

Greg fit de la place sur une table et y déposa les deux plats. Puis il se dirigea sans un mot vers la porte.

- Merci, crut John bon de dire. Ce bonhomme lui paraissait sympathique.

- Y'a pas d'quoi.

Le loquet avait à peine claqué que le blond était déjà hors de la baignoire. Il s'enveloppa dans un grand morceau de tissu épais qui traînait – celui du capitaine, mmmh –, s'assit devant les plateaux et retira la cloche. Sauté de gibier aux oignons et aux herbes. Généreuse portion.

Il ne se posa pas la question du pourquoi ni du comment de la présence d'un tel mets dans son assiette et avala.

oOo

À part la visite de Greg, John ne fut gratifié d'aucune autre distraction. Il fut livré à lui-même tout le jour durant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais trouvé le temps aussi long ; les heures défilaient au rythme d'un escargot et le mystérieux ronronnement monotone, ajouté à la sensation d'enfermement, menaçaient de le rendre fou. Car après avoir examiné la paperasse du pirate et avoir ragé de ne rien y trouver de concluant, froncé le nez devant les bocaux et ce qui ressemblait fort à des expériences (il avait beau chercher, il ne pouvait qualifier autrement la chauve-souris épinglée prête à être disséquée, les alambics de liquide douteux ou la corne de buffle saupoudrée d'une substance inconnue qui lui avait donné une couleur bleue peu naturelle), ou encore s'être convaincu que la boisson de la veille et le tabac du pirate n'avaient rien d'anormal, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire à part qu'attendre. Ce qui, en tant qu'homme d'action, ne lui convenait pas du tout.

C'est ainsi en alternant cents pas fébriles et contemplation amorphe des flots que Watson passa le temps. Au moins, l'endroit n'était pas tout à fait silencieux ; le bruissement des vagues, le grincement du bois et les éclats de voix intempestifs accompagnés de mille et uns bruits caractéristiques lui rappelaient qu'il était toujours sur un navire. En un sens, cela lui rappelait sa propre cabine. Mais d'un autre, l'atteinte à sa liberté de mouvement ne lui rappelait que trop sa situation. À un moment, il crut voir ce qui ressemblait à un oiseau survoler le navire, ce qui le pétrifia ; un volatile alors qu'ils étaient si loin de la côte ? Bon sang, il était déjà en train de perdre la raison. Il finit par s'effondrer sur le lit, sur la couette de brocard qu'il avait hâtivement tirée, et par fermer les yeux pour s'évader et jouir un peu de la liberté qui lui manquait.

Jusqu'à ce que son ouïe aiguisée par l'attente lui signale un pas rapide et assuré dans le couloir.

Il se redressa. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sherlock Holmes faisait irruption dans la pièce.

Celui-ci paraissait aussi frais que la veille et ne manqua pas de le gratifier de son habituel sourire sournois.

- Pressé de retourner à la tâche, on dirait, lança-t-il.

Piqué au vif, John se releva prestement du lit.

- Je dois admettre ne pas vraiment avoir le choix si je ne veux pas me faire couper en morceaux, répliqua-t-il acerbement.

Holmes posa magistralement son chapeau à plume en plein milieu de son fouillis et ricana.

- Qui parle de vous couper en morceaux, mon cher ? dit-il en faisant pivoter le fauteuil et en s'y installant. Je ne suis pas un boucher, je sais travailler proprement. Et puis, il ne s'agit que d'un argument de plus pour vous convaincre de vous ranger à ma beaucoup plus pacifique proposition.

- Sérieusement, vous ne pouvez pas _le_ faire avec un de vos hommes et le menacer comme vous savez si bien le faire pour qu'il tienne sa langue ? J'imagine en effet que les prisonniers ne doivent pas se bousculer sur votre navire.

Le pirate tira un chiffon d'un de ses tiroirs et dégagea sa paperasse pour révéler un miroir que John n'avait même pas remarqué.

- Et le laisser prendre votre place ? répondit-il en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. Vous tenez tant que ça à retrouver votre cachot douillet ?

- Simple curiosité, fit l'officier en croisant les bras et en relevant le menton.

Holmes reporta son attention sur le miroir et commença à se démaquiller tranquillement.

- Sachez que, contrairement à ce que vous devez penser, je ne suis pas une putain qui se donne à n'importe qui, articula-t-il crûment. J'ai coutume de choisir soigneusement mes partenaires.

- Et quels sont vos critères ?

Il se pencha vers la glace pour retirer les ultimes traces de fard.

- Je m'estime déjà relativement laxiste en ce qui concerne l'intelligence, sans quoi je dois dire que je serais encore puceau à l'heure qu'il est ; néanmoins je ne descends jamais en dessous des intelligences que j'estime ''moyennes''. Si vous voulez un exemple, vous en êtes l'illustration vivante, mon cher. Ensuite, poursuivit-il avant que John n'ait pu placer un mot, je regarde la personnalité pour différencier les cas originaux des communs ou tout simplement ennuyeux, en mettant évidemment de côté les spécimens incapables de m'apporter quoi que ce soit. Le sexe n'est pas gratuit pour moi ; c'est ''donnant donnant''. Je suis également ouvert à tout, y compris aux inspirations exotiques et même indiennes. Mais tout ceci est évidemment visible en un seul regard.

L'officier resta perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi évasive.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- D'accord, mais... vous privilégiez plutôt les hommes ou bien les femmes ?

Holmes lui fit l'honneur de le regarder, l'oeil brillant.

- Le sexe m'indiffère, du moment que je peux en tirer quelque chose. Même si je dois avouer avoir une nette préférence pour le notre.

Il ajouta, avec une expression vicieuse :

- Mais vous, cela vous bloque complètement.

Watson serra le poing.

- Je suis un homme droit, Monsieur Holmes. Je n'ai pas coutume de me rendre aussi disponible que vous.

- C'est ainsi que vous nommez la liberté, fit dédaigneusement le pirate en jetant le tissu usagé. Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point j'envie votre vie réglée au centimètre près par les charmantes chaînes des convenances et de la vertu.

- Vous tenez les mêmes propos que ces libertins français.

- Absolument pas. Eux sont astreints à certaines règles pour conserver leur rang et leur réputation tandis que moi, je suis aussi libre de vous accueillir en _gentleman_ que d'envoyer des têtes coupées aux familles de mes victimes. Moi, je suis sans attache.

Il se leva et, après avoir abandonné son manteau sur le fauteuil, s'avança vers John. L'absence de fard n'enlevait rien à l'attraction de son regard.

- Moi, je me sers. Je prends ce que je veux, je tue qui je veux, je baise qui je veux, je file entre les doigts de mes ennemis parce que je suis bien plus rusé qu'eux parce que c'est _ça_, la liberté.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de John.

- Celle à laquelle je ne renoncerai jamais. Et que vous feriez très bien de suivre, par ailleurs.

Il resta un instant à le toiser d'un air de défi puis se détourna, et John fut privé de son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il versa deux verres de ''remontant'', et cette fois le militaire le vit ajouter le fameux ingrédient : une poudre que le pirate conservait dans une fiole minuscule, cachée dans sa manche. Il nota qu'il était le seul des deux à avoir le privilège d'en profiter.

N'éprouvant pas franchement l'envie de se droguer délibérément mais ne voyant pas non plus d'argument crédible à avancer, il accepta le verre, et ils trinquèrent.

La note épicée. Toujours. Encore. Son corps réagit au simple goût, tous les souvenirs de la veille remontant à la surface comme les bulles d'un verre de Champagne.

Il vit le pirate finir son verre en silence, le toisant de nouveau, comme s'il le mettait au défi de terminer son verre et de simplement dire « non ». Le bougre était conscient du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur lui. Et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il ne lésinerait pas dessus à l'avenir.

Ni même dès cet instant. Holmes lui prit le verre des mains quand il en eut ingéré une quantité satisfaisante et posa les deux récipients sur la table. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à idéaliser toute notion de distance décente et ses yeux, tombant sur la bouche du blond, se voilèrent. Il pencha la tête, comme s'il voulait l'embrasser, mais ne termina pas le mouvement. Watson comprit alors qu'il était ainsi, à ne jamais initier les choses, un peu comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment s'impliquer, accordant la position de ''meneur'' à l'autre tout en lui laissant la marge de liberté qu'il chérissait tant. Sherlock Holmes ne forçait pas, jamais. Il convainquait, il se ''servait''.

Sauf que l'argument-même de sa présence couplé à celui de la drogue n'étaient que peu négociables.

Watson sentit son corps lui désobéir alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Il avait chaud. Tellement chaud. Et l'autre qui lui répondait avec une douceur mesurée, qui diminuait à chaque instant, ne faisait rien pour arranger son état. Bientôt, le pirate le poussa tout habillé vers le lit et tomba sur lui, continuant à l'inonder de baisers et à le manipuler lascivement. Pour la première fois, le blond se permit de laisser courir ses mains dans les cheveux ébène, accrochant parfois les nattes perlées. Le fait que le pirate ne se soit pas parfumé ce jour-là révélait sa véritable odeur et l'officier, au bord de la folie, peinait à se retenir de ne pas le prendre comme un sauvage.

Watson ne voyait absolument pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin.


	6. Chapter 6

_Puis-je excuser mon retard par la longueur de ce chapitre, le mal que j'ai eu à le raccourcir et une vilaine panne d'inspiration ? Vous décidez ;)_

_Bon voilou un chapitre que je trouve quand même assez long, mais je vous promets plus d'action dans le suivant._

_Merci à toutes mes revieweuses qui ont le don de poster quand je me décourage et celles qui supportent mes interminables lamentations par MP. Merci à : Nekonya-Myu, mayaholmes, Petite Amande, NoodleGleek, Clelia Kerlais, Amelia theFujoshi, Cassios, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Butterflyellow, Lafinada, Electre1964, Satocriphe et Viviane95 !_

_Cassios : Youhou génial pour ton Wifi, tu as dû déboucher une bouteille de Champagne ! Sinon, j'espère que tu auras assez à lire avec ce chapitre, comme tu avais trouvé l'autre trop court !_

_Lafinada : heureuse que tu découvres ma fic =) Et oui, je me suis lâchée avec sexy!lock._

_Bonne lecture !_

_(P.-S. : mes problèmes de voisinage se sont améliorés, pour combien de temps je ne sais pas)_

oOo

Le Bandana et le Fleuret : Chapitre 6

oOo

Le jour suivant ne fut guère différent de celui-ci, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. John passait l'essentiel – pour ne pas dire la totalité – de son temps enfermé dans la cabine du capitaine, recevait un repas digne d'un roi le midi et était rejoint par Holmes la nuit venue. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'objectivement, il n'y avait pas matière à se plaindre il était traité d'égal à égal avec le pirate, à ceci près qu'il devait respecter deux conditions : accepter l'enfermement et honorer le bandit chaque nuit. Compromis plutôt intéressant pour celui qui ne voulait pas croupir dans une prison humide ou être jeté en pâture à des brutes écervelées. Certes. Certes... L'enfermement, il pouvait s'y faire ; mais se résoudre à faire impunément l'amour à un homme chaque nuit, c'était autre chose.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Holmes lui facilitait la tâche ou non. D'un côté, le pirate tournait le couteau dans la plaie en lui demandant si, aujourd'hui, les hommes ne lui étaient pas un peu plus désirables ou bien pourquoi la sentence divine ne lui était pas encore tombé dessus. De l'autre, le bandit se montrait incroyablement complaisant au lit. Il lui laissait toujours mener les choses, prenait de bon cœur à peu près n'importe quoi qui vînt de lui et, surtout, avait des réactions totalement inattendues. John n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'agissait du même homme qui se blottissait contre lui après l'acte en quémandant des caresses et celui qui maculait de sang le pont des navires de malheureux marchands. Cet homme était-il un assassin sans pitié, oui ou non ? Après tout, peut-être la liberté et les richesses ne lui suffisaient-elles pas. Peut-être recherchait-il quelque chose qu'il...

Non, John refusa de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de pitié pour lui. Un meurtrier incapable d'en éprouver ne la mérite pas. Jamais.

Et pourtant. Mis à part le plaisir dévastateur que l'officier tirait du pirate, il se surprenait à ''apprécier'' la compagnie de ce dernier. Un soir, alors que le pirate tardait à rentrer, il s'aperçut qu'il aimait leurs petites joutes verbales, l'entêtement subtil du bandit à avoir le dernier mot – qui d'ailleurs dénotait une intelligence aiguisée –, le bras jeté sur son flanc alors qu'il s'endormait. Son odeur propre quand il ne se parfumait pas. Peut-être était-ce l'isolement extrême qui lui faisait préférer la mauvaise compagnie au silence. Peut-être celui-ci, ajouté à toutes ces contradictions et ces questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, était-il en train de le rendre fou.

Le sixième jour, il n'y tint plus et demanda de but en blanc au pirate de pouvoir respirer un peu d'air frais.

- Dans ce cas, sache que je ne saurais être tenu responsable de la potentielle voire plus que probable impulsivité de mes hommes. » Holmes, depuis quelques jours, avait pris la liberté de le tutoyer.

Installé dans le fauteuil français, il tirait des bouffées paresseuses de sa pipe. Son air un peu absent faisait toujours soupçonner à John qu'il n'y eût pas que du tabac dedans.

Ce dernier était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir gain de cause aussi facilement.

- Attendons qu'ils aillent se coucher, proposa-t-il, luttant pour dissimuler la note vibrant d'espoir dans sa voix.

- Comme tu voudras. Cela nous donnera le temps de nous acquitter de quelques petites choses en attendant, répondit-il, abandonnant la pipe.

Sitôt que l'officier fut sur le pont, il respira un bon bol d'air marin. La nuit était calme ce jour-là. Le ciel était dégagé, la lune visible et, au grand soulagement, l'endroit totalement désert. Même l'homme de vigie avait déserté. Holmes tenait sa parole.

Il s'accouda au bastingage et, tout en sentant la présence du pirate à ses côtés, laissa son esprit divaguer au-delà des flots. Il se demanda s'il manquait à quelqu'un en cet instant. Son père ne devait pas encore être au courant de sa capture. Quant à sa sœur... il déglutit difficilement. À la Cour, dans l'armée, il n'était apprécié que pour sa loyauté, sa rigueur et ses grandes capacités d'adaptation ; mais ces qualités n'étaient pas propres à John Watson et pouvaient facilement se retrouver chez un autre individu. Sans parler de ces jeunes aristocrates ''prédestinés'' à une carrière militaire et qui n'en possédaient pas le dixième des exigences requises. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui alors ? Il n'aurait plus aucune valeur aux yeux du pirate et Dieu sait ce que ce dernier était capable de lui faire subir.

- Ils te réclameront.

John tourna la tête. Holmes était adossé au bastingage et le regardait. Quoi, en plus d'être plus intelligent que la moyenne des pirates, celui-ci lisait dans les pensées ?

- Si ce n'est pour toi, ce sera par fierté. Ils détestent le fait d'être défié par plus petit qu'eux.

- Pussiez-vous dire vrai, soupira le blond.

- Mais je dis toujours vrai, tu peux me croire.

Les yeux de John se rétrécirent.

- Seriez-vous en train de me remonter le moral ?

- Pour quoi faire ? se piqua le bandit, inexplicablement offusqué. Cela ne changerait rien à la situation. La seule chose que tu puisses faire à présent, c'est attendre que _Georgie_ bouge son royal postérieur pour voler à ton secours.

- Et supporter vos caprices.

- Je ne suis pas cap...

Le forban sembla se ressaisir avant de finir une répartie étrangement puérile. John se tourna vers lui, intrigué.

- J'ai envoyé un messager à terre, il reviendra d'ici quelques jours avec la réponse et nous serons fixés.

- La terre n'est donc pas loin ? fit l'officier, surpris.

Il ne parvint pas à dissimuler la note un peu aigüe de sa voix.

Le capitaine pirate afficha son sourire énigmatique.

- L'héroïque John Watson compte peut-être sauter dans un canot et braver les flots tout seul ? Si c'est le cas il sera contraint de préférer l'option « nage » puisque la seule chaloupe a été réquisitionnée par ce même messager.

- Un seul canot de secours pour tout un navire ? répéta le blond, abasourdi. C'est de la pure inconscience ! Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si une tempête venait à détruire le bâtiment ? Vous sauveriez juste la moitié de l'équipage ?

Holmes fit quelques pas, mains derrière le dos. Il regardait droit devant lui, imperturbable, le menton relevé en avant.

- Moi vivant, ce genre d'incident n'arrivera jamais sur ce navire. À vrai dire, il ne s'agit pas à proprement parler de canots de secours mais de reconnaissance. Quel intérêt de s'encombrer de la sorte quand on peut gagner quelques précieux nœuds ?

- Mais comment pouvez-vous...

- Je sais exactement où je me dirige et quel temps il fera quand j'y serai parvenu, cela te convient ?

John resta incrédule.

- Vous pouvez prévoir la météorologie ? C'est impossible, même les plus grands savants d'Europe en sont incapables !

- Libre à toi de me croire ou non, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que je n'ai quasiment essuyé aucun échec.

Il s'immobilisa, leva le nez en l'air d'un air suffisant.

- Disons que j'ai mes méthodes, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous pouvez aussi déterminer la position exacte d'un navire, en profita l'officier. C'est pour cela que vous faites autant de prises et que vous semblez le surprendre à chaque fois. Vous ne tombez jamais sur lui par hasard.

Le sourire s'élargit. La lueur de la lune faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses dents blanches. Presque un sourire carnassier.

- Rentrons, décida le pirate.

oOo

John savoura les derniers reliquats de plaisir et s'écroula sur le matelas. Il se tourna ensuite sur le côté pour faire face au pirate. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à haleter de concert, à se dévisager mutuellement comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Ce qui, en un sens, en était une, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs ; il y avait toujours une partie de l'autre à mettre en lumière, un point sensible à éveiller, une nouvelle façon d'arriver au sommet du plaisir, et le brun faisait preuve d'une imagination débordante à ce sujet. Ce jour-là, John avait mis ses derniers scrupules au placard et avait pris le capitaine par derrière, exactement comme le faisaient les sodomites dans son imagination. Il s'était efforcé de chasser cette image naissante et dont il en était devenu l'acteur, ce qui avait été grandement facilité par la coopération vraisemblablement aveugle du pirate. Quelque chose lui avait alors frappé l'esprit tandis que, une main sur la base de la nuque de son partenaire, il admirait les milles et uns reliefs du dos se mettre en mouvement sous ses assauts. Holmes prenait réellement du plaisir. Il ne jouait pas la comédie, impossible. Car dans l'esprit approximatif de Watson, les sodomites accomplissait leur besogne pour pécher, pour le plaisir de défier Dieu, puisqu'ils étaient en quelque sorte possédés par le démon. Mais l'officier fut forcé de constater que cette explication, la seule qu'il pût concevoir, ne s'appliquait pas au cas Holmes ; pas une fois il ne l'avait entendu mentionner le Tout Puissant. Au-delà du fait que le bandit se moquât vraisemblablement de Son Existence – n'avait-il pas dit qu'il était « sans attache »? – l'officier prit alors conscience d'un autre fait : ils faisaient l'amour comme s'ils étaient homme et femme. Tout était similaire : le désir montant, le plaisir éclatant, même les oeillades lancées à la dérobée. C'était comme s'ils formaient un couple et qu'ils pouvaient peut-être même...

Non, jamais. Jamais une telle chose ne pourrait arriver à John. Le sexe fonctionnait peut-être, mais pas les sentiments. Le sexe était un besoin de bas étage strictement pratique ; il servait certes à se reproduire mais aussi à assouvir un manque. Les sentiments, eux, étaient purs et uniques.

Watson, perdant le compte du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait fréquenté une femme, se rangea dans la catégorie « assouvir un manque ».

Rassuré, il laissa son esprit revenir au présent, et plus précisément sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Une nouvelle fois, il fut étonné. Le pirate l'avait laissé lui faire l'amour dans cette position ; c'était un signe de confiance immense de la part de ce dernier. Bien sûr, Watson aurait pu interpréter pareillement le fait qu'il le laissât dormir à ses côtés alors qu'il aurait pu attraper le premier objet tranchant venu – il était sûr que s'il cherchait bien dans la chambre ou qu'il faisait preuve d'un peu d'imagination, il en trouverait un – mais cela avait quelque chose de différent à ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce juste flatteur, le forban n'estimant pas l'officier assez tordu pour lui jouer un mauvais coup. Peut-être pas.

Optant pour l'option qui lui paraissait la plus plaisante, il s'enhardit :

- Alors, me le direz-vous ?

Le pirate l'étudia de ses yeux océan.

- Quoi ?

Il était vrai que si cette question l'avait taraudé tout le jour durant, ce ne devait pas être le cas de tout le monde.

- Pour être au bon endroit au bon moment.

Le brun se remit sur le dos et expira bruyamment.

- Des confidences sur l'oreiller, vraiment John ?

- Vous aurez du mal à nier que nous sommes devenus disons... _intimes_ ces derniers temps.

Holmes reporta son attention sur lui, amusé :

- Et pourquoi partagerais-je mes secrets avec vous, officier haut gradé de la Royal Navy et dévoué à la cause de l'extermination des pirates alors que je ne le fais pas avec la plus inoffensive de mes conquêtes ?

- Parce que corser le jeu et vous moquer superbement des règles vous amuse, répliqua-t-il.

John crut voir une ébauche de sourire.

- Rhabille-toi.

oOo

Holmes introduisit ses clés dans la serrure de la porte située en face de la chambre, que l'officier n'avait même pas remarquée tellement le couloir était sombre. Il poussa d'un coup sec le battant gonflé par l'humidité et John le suivit dans la pénombre.

Aussitôt, l'officier fut pris à la gorge par une odeur fétide et familière. Ça lui rappelait... ça lui rappelait... des fientes animales. Et la lumière fut faite lorsque Holmes, qui avait déjà traversé la pièce obscure, tira les rideaux pour que le clair de lune puisse révéler... un pigeonnier ! Au fond de la pièce, les volatiles, mécontents de s'être fait réveiller en pleine nuit, s'agitaient et roucoulaient dans une cage de près de deux mètres de haut alors que le pirate s'empressait d'ouvrir les fenêtres. Au moins, il avait trouvé une explication au bruit agaçant et à l'étrange apparition dont il avait été témoin lors de sa prostration dans la cabine.

- Des pigeons, fit-il, abasourdi.

- En chair et en os, répondit le pirate. Rien de tel qu'une cervelle de moineau pour servir les plus machiavéliques projets.

John traversa le fatras général pour s'approcher de la cage, stupéfait qu'un procédé aussi simple fut à la base du mythe Sherlock Holmes.

- Et donc vous vous en servez pour...

- … les envoyer en reconnaissance, oui. S'ils rencontrent un navire, ils me rapportent un petit objet qu'ils trouvent à son bord, un bris de verre ou un morceau de bois peu importe, un peu comme... qui était-ce déjà ? Noé ? Ensuite, grâce à la direction d'où ils proviennent – elle-même assurément fiable étant donné leur sens inné de l'orientation – ainsi que l'état de leurs plumes je peux déduire l'endroit précis où se trouve le navire.

Il s'interrompit devant le rire forcé de John.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

- Mais c'est impossible, voyons ! J'aurais déjà entendu parler de cette histoire ! Un pigeon voleur d'objets en pleine mer, c'est beaucoup trop improbable pour ne pas être remarqué...

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

John s'arrêta de rire.

- Et bien oui ?

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi écorner la sacrosainte foi que tu as en cette _brillante_ humanité et te faire remarquer que les gens prêtent rarement attention à ce genre de détail – un piaf qui vient et qui s'en va, et alors ? Or ce sont les détails qui font souvent toute la différence. La prise ou non d'un navire, dans ce cas. Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul pirate à utiliser cette méthode, pas plus que je n'en suis l'inventeur. Toutefois je dois avouer pour ta défense que moi et mes _collègues_ n'avons pas coutume de laisser une infinité de survivants, qui auraient pu combiner les deux critères d'avoir miraculeusement vu l'artifice et de l'avoir fait parvenir jusqu'à vos charmantes oreilles.

- J'ai vu un oiseau il y a quelques jours, dit l'officier, spontanément.

- C'est donc que nous allons avoir quelque heureuse compagnie.

Le blond s'aperçut qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et s'empressa de la refermer. Il se ressaisit.

- Très bien, en admettant que tout ce que vous avancez soit véridique...

_- C'est_ véridique, le coupa le pirate, le regard aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas ne pas être pris au sérieux.

- D'accord, vous envoyez vos pigeons en reconnaissance. Mais il ne peut pas y avoir que ça ! Il faudrait une sacrée chance pour que votre oiseau tombe par hasard sur un navire dans toute cette immensité ! » Il vit le pirate pencher la tête dans un mouvement reptilien, rehaussé par le clair obscur ambiant de la pièce, ce qui le fit frissonner. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est : en quoi êtes-vous différent des autres pirates ? »

Le pirate ne pouvait pas ne pas mordre à l'hameçon : le dédain avec lequel il avait prononcé le mot ''collègue'' et son orgueil démesuré le lui interdisaient.

Pourtant, il s'agissait du secret ultime, de la clé de sa ''réussite''.

L'adoucissement de ses traits et le relèvement du coin de sa bouche montrèrent qu'il n'était pas dupe. S'appuyant sur le talon de sa botte, le déhanchement faisant ressortir sa taille mince enserrée dans sa chemise, il plissa les yeux et croisa les bras, comme s'il le mettait au défi de trahir son secret.

- Un réseau d'informateurs zélés fait toute la différence.

Watson digéra l'information.

- Des espions ? Où donc ?

- Je n'aime pas tellement ce mot, fit le pirate en fronçant le nez, mais oui, de votre point de vue, c'est le même principe. Je les paie grassement, en échange de quoi ils glanent quelques informations par-ci par-là, dans les ports principalement, et me font parvenir les documents qu'ils jugent intéressants.

Il désigna un élément auquel John n'avait pas prêté attention en entrant, trop accaparé par la question des volatiles. Il avait traversé sans s'en apercevoir des montagnes d'archives, posées à même le sol ou submergeant un pauvre bureau qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Les étagères, elles, étaient recouvertes de registres poussiéreux coincés entre de volumineuses liasses qui remplissaient également la fonction de serre-livres. Dispersés un peu partout où ils avaient le miracle de trouver une place, John nota la présence d'objets hétéroclites qu'il n'avait jamais vus et dont il devinait encore moins la fonction, comme cet outil élancé à deux roues ou encore ces machines à cadrans et à tubes. À présent, il comprenait autant la raison de l'exiguïté de la cabine du capitaine que celle de son absence diurne ; c'était dans cette deuxième pièce qu'il stockait tout son bric-à-brac et passait l'essentiel de son temps, lorsqu'il n'était pas sur le pont en train de hurler des ordres aux pirates.

- Bien sûr, je me sers d'autant d'intermédiaires que nécessaire afin d'éviter que des curieux en viennent à remonter jusqu'à moi. Je suis inaccessible, tu te rappelles ?

John n'écoutait qu'à peine, évoluant dans le fouillis organisé.

- Vous avez _volé_ tout ça ? dit-il.

- Tu me poses vraiment la question ?

- Non, je veux dire... Vous ne pouvez pas avoir trouvé toutes ces archives sur des navires. Et il y a des choses que l'on ne trouve pas chez des marchands ou des officiers de port, comme... cette lettre du gouverneur de la Jamaïque réclamant des renforts contre la piraterie au _Roi _! Et... sa réponse ! Positive en outre !

- Un réseau infiltré comme il se doit, mon cher, rien de plus.

John s'alarma en songeant que le profil de sesdits informateurs ne devaient pas se limiter au pauvre hère de base. Il devait y en avoir partout, infiltrés aussi bien dans le milieu marchand que dans les mécanismes-mêmes du pouvoir. Ce pirate était encore plus retors qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

- Et j'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas privé pour faire sa fête à ce vaisseau ?

Le pirate prit un faux air outré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un vaisseau militaire me rapporterait ? Il n'y a rien qui ait une valeur marchande satisfaisante à son bord.

- Pourtant, vous le faites parfois... » Holmes prit un sourire mystérieux. « Vous l'avez fait pour mon navire !

- Je suis venu pour toi, mon cher.

Cela aurait pu être presque romantique si John n'était pas conscient de sa propre ''valeur marchande satisfaisante''.

Il soupira bruyamment et reporta son attention sur la paperasse, cherchant quelque chose qu'il ignorait totalement.

- Tout est absolument prémédité chez vous, rien n'est laissé au hasard.

- Le hasard est pour les simples d'esprit et les sots prétentieux trop fainéants pour réfléchir.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, répondit Watson avec un sourire, ne pouvant imaginer une réplique plus holmésienne. Toutefois, je dois avouer que... » Il s'interrompit, saisissant une feuille laissée en évidence sur le bureau. « Un arrêt de l'_Old Bailey_ ? Concernant... » Il vit le pirate faire un pas puis s'arrêter brusquement dans son champ de vision. « Un tailleur ayant assassiné sa mère ?

- C'est sa femme qui a fait le coup, elle ne supportait plus sa belle-mère qui ne considérait pas une ancienne prostituée digne de son fils. Mais je doute qu'une vulgaire affaire de...

- C'est pourtant écrit le contraire, et l'homme a été condamné en conséquence, insista Watson.

- Le fils avait eu des démêlés avec la victime à propos d'une aventure de celle-ci avec un membre de la magistrature, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton agacé. Sinon il n'aurait pas laissé une bague d'une telle valeur sur le cadavre, fabriquée chez un joailler réputé pour ses messages cachés – cela ne m'a pris que trente secondes pour décoder celui-ci – et que ledit magistrat avait grassement payé pour garder le silence. Maintenant je crois que nous avons mieux à faire que de parler chiffons.

Holmes s'approcha dangereusement de lui, mais Watson ne se laissa pas démonter. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La table était en fait recouverte d'authentiques actes provenant de divers tribunaux – de l'_Old Bailey _en majeure partie – et gribouillés d'annotations anguleuses et serrées. Vraisemblablement, le pirate avait rectifié des informations – plus particulièrement des déductions – pour les remplacer par des solutions complètement différentes. Pour John Watson, c'était beaucoup plus surprenant que le fait qu'il essayât de le cacher.

En effet, se trouvant à présent juste derrière son dos, sa respiration sifflait à son oreille.

- Vous _rendez_ justice ? dit le blond en se retournant pour lui faire face, un sourire aux lèvres. Vous corrigez les jugements de tribunaux lorsque vous pensez qu'ils sont faux et vous...

- Pour commencer, je ne suis pas un de ces juges sans cervelle et corrompus que tu croiserais en entrant à l'_Old Bailey_, rectifia le pirate d'un ton véhément. Je ne rends pas justice, je donne simplement mon avis sur l'issue qu'aurait pu dû prendre chaque procès, la preuve étant que je ne suis pas plus désireux de faire valoir mes verdicts que je ne suis capable de ressusciter les morts. Je me contente de les archiver. Tout ce que tu vois d'ici – il désigna la moitié de bureau consacrée – à là – il montra le bout de la salle – représente les affaires fausses, corrompues ou tout simplement non résolues que les juridictions anglaises, françaises, espagnoles, italiennes, américaines et j'en passe ont reçues et dont j'ai eu connaissance. Ce qui, comme tu le vois, représente un pourcentage non négligeable en ce siècle soit disant ''éclairé''.

John cligna des yeux, sceptique.

- A chacun ses _hobbies_, ajouta le bandit en haussant les épaules. Certains pirates passent leurs journées entières à compter leurs pièces d'or, moi c'est en résolvant des crimes que je m'occupe.

Le silence retomba, Sherlock attendant le « verdict » du blond, lequel le considérait d'une manière différente que d'ordinaire. L'officier souriait et ses yeux brillaient comme si...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit finalement le bandit, que le silence perturbait.

L'officier eut une sorte de rire réprimé accompagné d'un geste sec de la main.

- C'est fou, dit-il simplement. Vous résolvez les affaires qui tiennent même les plus grands dignitaires des Etats en échec, vous inventez des choses qui me paraissent futuristes... » Il montra les objets métalliques et compliqués disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce, puis il secoua la tête. « C'est juste brillant. »

Le pirate resta interdit, la bouche entr'ouverte. On aurait dit une statue. Seuls la lueur bleue de ses iris éclairés par le clair de lune et le léger tremblement de sa main droite indiquaient qu'il vivait.

- Vous pourriez faire tellement de choses, continua Watson. Mettre votre génie au service du Roi, faire avancer les sciences, perfectionner les...

- Tu oublies juste un détail pratique, le coupa Holmes, sortant de son mutisme.

Il releva le menton. Ses yeux étaient sombres.

- Je suis un démon des mers, John, pas un ange sauveur de nations.

oOo

Lorsque le pirate referma la porte, ayant coupé court à tous les arguments que John eût pu trouver pour l'orienter sur le droit chemin, celui-ci s'autorisa une question supplémentaire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me montrez tout ça ?

- Ne me l'avez-vous pas demandé avec autant de persuasion ? répliqua le pirate en souriant suavement.

- Non mais sérieusement ?

Le pirate haussa les sourcils et fit disparaître la clé dans un de ses vêtements.

- Techniquement, tout cela se trouve dans _mes appartements_.

Il fallut quelques secondes à John pour se remémorer leur ''arrangement'' du premier soir, juste avant qu'ils ne prennent la direction du lit. Il s'était engagé à rester muet comme une carpe. Il s'était bien fait piéger !

Mais, au fond de lui, peu lui importait. Non, dorénavant, et malgré les protestations véhémentes du pirate, il serait animé d'une solide conviction : Sherlock Holmes n'était pas tout à fait irrécupérable.


	7. Chapter 7

Un peu d'action, ça fait pas de mal !

Attention : pas mal de sang dans ce chapitre, je sais que de nos jours on a l'habitude des films d'action sanguinolents et que là je vous fais grâce des détails gores, mais j'aime mieux prévenir.

Ah et aussi : ne détestez pas trop Sherlock, c'est un pirate... x)

Je sens que je vais me faire détester par Amelia theFujoshi pour ce qui arrive à Greg (bon, et par tous les fans de Greg) *va se cacher dans un trou*

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Merci à : Elizabeth Mary Holmes, marali no1, Amelia theFujoshi, Petite Amande, Glasgow, Nekonya-Myu, Clelia Kerlais, mayaholmes, Yaoiste-powaa, Guest, Electre1964, Ryokushokumaru et Butterflyellow !

Guest (j'aimerais t'appeler autrement ;) ) : oui je sais je publie lentement, mais là victoire, je vous ai épargné les 3 semaines ! Je suis fière de moi, y'a pas à dire u.u

Bonne lecture !

oOo

Le Bandana et le Fleuret : Chapitre 7

oOo

Fébrile, John faisait les cents pas dans la cabine du capitaine. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi inutile. Que faisait-il là au juste ? Une bataille faisait rage au-dehors, et lui était là à se tourner les pouces ?

Pourtant, quand Holmes était sorti quelques heures auparavant, armé jusqu'aux dents comme le premier jour, il s'était montré fort clair : « Si le souffle d'un vent de liberté venait à s'insinuer à travers les interstices de cette porte, je te conseille de te prémunir contre toute tentation qui pourrait se révéler fâcheuse pour ton bien-être général. »

Une bataille était en effet une occasion rêvée de profiter d'une vigilance décrue pour sauter dans un navire ennemi et s'enfuir. Et maintenant que John savait que la terre ferme n'était plus loin !

- Vous n'oserez pas, avait-il répondu tranquillement. Vous ne ferez rien qui puisse risquer d'amoindrir mes performances nocturnes. Vous me dropez trop pour ça.

Il soupçonnait en effet le pirate de ne pas le nourrir presque exclusivement de viande par pure bonté.

Holmes avait plissé les yeux, suspicieux.

- Je ne te conseille pas de t'en assurer.

Et il avait refermé la porte derrière lui.

À présent, John était en proie à ce terrible dilemme : sortir ? Ne pas sortir ? Le pirate n'était pas homme à plaisanter ou à ne pas tenir parole – enfin, pas dans ce domaine-là du moins – et avait sans aucun doute plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il était capable de tout. John l'estimait dément, en un sens.

Mais pas assez pour punir une fausse évasion. John était trop bon pour priver d'infortunés marchands de l'unique chance de survie qui pouvait leur rester.

En tout cas, c'était ce que l'esprit enfiévré de John Watson estimait. Et c'était sans compter sa nature de soldat qui lui criait une seule et unique chose : agir. Agir, agir, agir.

C'est donc ce qu'il fit.

Déçu de ne pas trouvé d'arme dans la cabine, il réussit à forcer la porte avec un peu d'élan et franchit le couloir sombre. Arrivé sur le pont, le tumulte familier de la bataille s'imposa à lui. Tout autour de lui, les hommes se battaient vigoureusement, les uns défendant leur honneur et leurs richesses, les autres cherchant à tout prix à s'en emparer. Des exclamations en espagnol fusaient de toutes parts, ne laissant aucun doute sur la nationalité de l'autre parti. C'est ainsi que la scène apparut à John. Un combat entre deux partis. Qui lui étaient absolument et totalement étrangers.

Alors, combattrait-il pour des papistes ou pour des bandits sanguinaires qui avaient un avantage certain sur lui ?

D'un coup, l'officier se sentit idiot. Rendu fébrile par la perspective d'une bataille après ces interminables journées d'inactivité, il n'avait pas prévu une chose aussi évidente. Il resta ainsi planté au bord des combats, incapable de réagir pour la première fois de son existence, indifférent aux hésitations des Espagnols à l'attaquer et aux regards curieux des pirates, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le ramène sur terre :

- Faites-moi une faveur, Watson, retournez vous prélasser à l'intérieur au lieu d'occuper inutilement l'espace de combat.

Sherlock Holmes se battait contre un maure qui était l'illustration vivante d'une armoire à glace.

- Non, répondit-il machinalement, en pensant qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire « oui » à la place.

Le pirate tournoya pour aller trancher la gorge de son adversaire. Ce dernier s'effondra, et Holmes fut devant l'officier en une fraction de seconde. Brutalement, le pirate lui saisit le bras et l'attira à lui :

- Ce n'est pas ton combat, John, lui glissa-t-il. Retourne à l'intérieur. Maintenant !

Et le brun le poussa sans douceur vers la porte.

Sans doute, tout se passa très vite. Mais dans l'esprit de John Watson, c'était comme si l'action se ralentissait jusqu'à se figer, un silence semblant soudain alourdir l'atmosphère et peser sur la scène. L'officier pouvait discerner chaque détail, depuis la goutte de sueur qui roulait sur le front au rictus satisfait lorsque l'ennemi tombait. Mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il choisit de se focaliser sur le maure occis sur le sol, qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Distrait par John, Holmes n'avait pu exécuter le travail correctement. Lentement, John vit son visage se déformer de haine alors qu'une dague émergeait de ses vêtements dégoulinants de sang, dont la cible n'était pas compliquée à deviner. John suivit son regard. Sherlock Holmes, occupé par deux autres Espagnols, ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa maladresse. À vrai dire, personne ne l'avait remarqué sur le pont ; chacun continuait à se battre comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y avait que lui. Lui qui pût faire quelque chose.

Les doigts sanglants du maure se serrèrent sur le manche. Les muscles du bras luisant de sueur se contractèrent. La lame brilla sous le soleil de midi. L'éclat la dévala de la base jusqu'à la pointe.

Elle quitta la main de son propriétaire.

… Pour venir se planter dans le sol.

L'attention du mourant vint se planter sur lui. Les yeux, accusateurs, roulèrent une dernière fois avant de se figer complètement. Quoi, c'était donc lui ? Lui qui s'était emparé du couteau planté dans un cadavre avant de retourner l'attaque contre l'agresseur de Holmes ? Lui qui avait _sauvé_ la vie à son pire ennemi ?

Il leva les yeux, pour s'apercevoir que le capitaine pirate le considérait d'un air médusé. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard perçant, sa bouche entrouverte en une exclamation muette. Cela prouvait deux choses : que la chose était effectivement difficile à croire et que Watson l'avait bien accomplie.

Puis les coins de sa bouche s'agrandirent, mais pas pour former un sourire.

- John, attention !

Le son revint. Il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être assourdissant.

John se retourna juste à temps pour éviter d'être décapité par un Espagnol ; maintenant qu'il avait éliminé l'un des leurs, il n'était plus tout à fait blanc. Enervé de s'être presque fait poignardé dans le dos, il occulta complètement le fait qu'il n'était pas armé et administra une droite phénoménale à son adversaire et profita de son étourdissement pour lui arracher son épée. Il le blessa à l'épaule, mais celui-ci battit en retraite devant l'inégalité du combat.

Puis d'autres furent sur lui.

oOo

John fut incapable d'estimer le temps qu'il passa à se battre, luttant pour sa survie comme une véritable machine, distribuant estoc et taille à tout ce qui daignait l'attaquer ou s'approcher un peu trop près. Il combattait, il survivait, point. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait éprouvé quelques scrupules à abattre d'honnêtes marins – même s'ils étaient de féroces guerriers – pour le compte de pirates. C'était d'ailleurs toute l'ironie de la situation : il se battait contre de faux ennemis, pour de faux protecteurs, autant dire pour une chimère.

Et puis, il n'y eut plus personne. Il dut se faire violence pour retenir ses coups qui frappaient désormais dans le vide et pour se forcer à appréhender la situation.

De la nuée de marins espagnols qu'il avait vue alors qu'il avait émergé du bâtiment, il ne restait pas grand chose. Quelques derniers se battaient encore, mais l'essentiel – qui comptait une dizaine d'hommes tout au plus – avaient les poings liés et étaient regroupés contre le bastingage, confinés par une barrière de pirates. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le reste des hommes, inerte, qui recouvrait la majeure partie du pont et que les bandits commençaient déjà à débarrasser. Il lâcha son épée, regarda ses mains, aussi rouges que le plancher était sombre. Qu'avait-il fait ?

- Je vous suis très reconnaissant de vos services, capitaine Watson, mais je pense que vous aimeriez mieux vous reposer à présent.

Sherlock Holmes se tenait, aussi droit qu'à son habitude, en plein milieu du charnier. À sa droite, les pirates avaient fait aligner les survivants et s'étaient placés derrière eux, les tenant à leur merci.

- Qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ? demanda l'officier, retrouvant sa voix.

- Rentrez, vous dis-je, vous serez mieux à l'intérieur. Le soleil est un peu fort.

- Qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ?! insista-t-il en s'animant.

Holmes regarda Greg et donna un coup de tête en direction de l'officier. Le quinquagénaire s'avança et l'empoigna par le collet pour le faire obéir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écria-t-il en se débattant, le gratifiant d'un coup de coude dans l'oeil. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je vous conjure d'arrêter !

Finalement, il donna un coup de genou dans les parties de Greg qui étouffa un juron et tomba à genoux.

Holmes sourit devant son impertinence. Un sourire ironique, sadique, qui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour dire « tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ».

Puis le sang gicla.

oOo

Retour à la case départ. À l'exception que cette fois, John n'était pas enfermé dans la cabine du capitaine – la serrure n'allait pas se réparer par magie –, mais que sortir était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Sur ce navire, il n'y avait que des barbares qui festoyaient sur le corps d'innocentes victimes, là-haut sur le pont, et il n'allait certainement pas se joindre à la fête. _Pourtant, tu en es un aussi_, lui disait une petite voix. _Ils n'auraient peut-être pas vaincu sans toi._ John la fit taire tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

Grognant de rage, il gagna le bureau et balaya tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Les feuilles volèrent, insensibles à son désarroi, pour finalement se poser sans heurt sur le sol. John se surprit à les suivre des yeux et à vouloir un instant être comme elles, léger et blanc de tout reproche, sans éclaboussure écarlate sur les mains. Il soupira, se passa une main exaspérée sur le visage et s'avança vers les baies vitrées pour contempler l'obscurité. Le fait était qu'il ne l'était pas. Tant de scrupules. Pourtant, il en avait tué des hommes, il en avait pris des vies pour des motifs aussi frivoles que le bon vouloir versatile d'un lieutenant ou tout simplement pour le désir de servir un peu mieux Sa Majesté le Roi. Mais cette fois, la mort de ces hommes ne servait aucun de ces objectifs. Il avait tué pour se défendre, pour sauver la vie de Sherlock Holmes, ce pirate qui tuait vilement et pour le simple appât du gain.

Comment avait-il pu éprouver ne serait-ce qu'une ombre de sympathie pour ce forban qui ne respectait rien ?

Il se posait sérieusement la question lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, certainement sous l'effet d'un coup de pied. Sherlock Holmes, saoul comme une vache, n'était pas très beau à voir. Une bouteille dans une main, l'autre accrochée où il le pouvait, il semblait tenir debout par miracle tellement il tanguait dangereusement, et assurément pas du fait du navire. Sa figure était rougeaude, ses cheveux emmêlés et encore plus désordonnés que de coutume et son manteau, à moitié ôté, restait accroché par une magie inconnue sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il vit le désordre causé par John, il s'arrêta net, le temps que ses yeux hagards accommodent, avant d'éclater d'un rire gras :

- J'a... j'avais... pas prévu cet our-ouragan ! Mais 'videmment, faut toujours que tu me contredises, John Watson ! HA HA HA !

Il fit un pas pour pénétrer dans la chambre, mais juste un seul, car il fallait bien reprendre une gorgée.

John serra le poing, décidant de refouler sa colère qui se briserait aussi inutilement qu'une vague sur ce rocher d'ivrognerie.

- Alors, vous êtes satisfait de vous ? Massacrer de pauvres marins juste pour le gain, c'est une bonne pêche, non ?

Le pirate arracha le goulot de sa bouche et pencha la tête sur le côté, une hideuse grimace d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- C'est... hic... toujours mieux qu'd'être le gentil toutou à son commodore, noOON ? J'suis sûr que si... si-HIC ! le tien t'demand'rait de mettre à sac un village rempli d'iiiinnoncentes gens – c'que j'n'hésite pas à faire moi-mêmeuh, dit en passant – bah tu ferais beeeaucoup moins de chichis !

- Vous dites des sottises, fit John entre ses dents.

- Ah ou-oui ? T'as pt'être bien raison. Nooon. Si son Illuuuustre Majesté le faisait, tu le f'rais avec le plaisir immeEenEnse de pouvoir satisfaire ses plus gracieux et légitimes hic ! désirs sadiques.

John resta silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à répliquer.

- Tous les rois le font, fit Holmes en écartant les bras, l'alcool remuant dangereusement dans le contenant. Et ce n'est pas ce p'tit capricieux de...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. En un éclair, le capitaine Watson avait traversé la salle et avait refermé ses poings sur son collet, le défiant d'achever ses paroles.

On n'insultait pas le roi. C'était aussi simple que ça.

- Vous auriez pu les gracier, les déposer à terre, repartit l'officier.

- Pour qu'ils répandent la rumeur d'un Sherlock Holmes magnanime hic ! et adouci par le noble John Watson ? Naa-oooon, pas mon but.

- Votre réputation passe avant tout, c'est ignoble.

- Pas la voootre ? Il en faut ben une pour bâtir une carrière, je me trompe ?

- Moi je combats des ennemis qui ont une arme à la main, pas des vaincus qui implorent ma grâce à genoux. » Il n'aimait pas la tendance du pirate à toujours ramener les choses vers lui.

- Vraimeeeent ? Tu n'aimes pas hic ! voir leur regard terrifié quand leur esprit simple comprend enfin la même hic ! simplicité de leur sort ? Leur sang chaud qui ne demaaaaande qu'à jaillir et assouvir ta soif ? Ou encore leurs mains qui...

Le coup partit. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, John n'avait trouvé que cette issue s'il ne voulait pas perdre la tête.

Holmes se redressa lentement en se tenant la mâchoire. Il paraissait dégrisé.

- Je préfère quand tu me détestes, John Watson. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on admire ou à qui on sauve la vie.

- En attendant, vous ne faites pas grand chose pour que...

Les yeux de Watson s'élargirent.

- Non, vous n'avez pas fait cela ! Vous ne les avez pas exécutés devant moi pour me forcer à regarder et...

- Tu ne semblais pas très disposé à prendre congé, minauda innocemment le pirate.

- Je n'aurais pas été une force invincible contre une demi-douzaine de vos hommes, répliqua le blond. Non, si vous auriez voulu conserver la faible estime que j'avais pour vous, vous m'auriez épargné le spectacle. Alors... (Il se rapprocha du bandit et, perdant finalement toute notion de diplomatie :) Bon sang de bon Dieu, c'est QUOI votre PROBLEME ?!

Si le pirate resta impassible.

_- Notre_ problème, tu veux dire, finit-il par corriger. Nos deux visions radicalement opposées de ce que doit servir la mort d'un homme : le plaisir et le gain, ou bien les honneurs personnels. Au fond, nous sommes semblables tous les deux : terriblement égoïstes.

- Je ne saurais faire de comparaison entre des objectifs vénaux et le service d'une noble cause, celle de sa Majesté le Roi et de l'Empire !

- La même qui nourrit une telle considération pour ses sujets qu'elle les laisse croupir dans la plus infâme misère ? persifla le bandit. Et qui pousse implicitement des individus comme moi à agir pour trouver leur compte ? Oh, et j'oubliais : qui persécute de pauvres sauvages, met à feu et à sang les terres de ses voisins, engage des querelles sans fin pour un lopin de terre et...

- Evidemment, vous pouvez vous prétendre en dehors de tout ça, vous qui n'avez que votre cruauté et votre cupidité comme foi.

- Au moins, je n'en ai pas plus que toi sur la conscience.

Holmes s'avança, caressa le visage de l'officier d'une main aussi glaciale et rigide que du métal.

- Je ne ressens rien quand je tue, absolument _rien_... ou peut-être, la satisfaction d'avoir accompli mon but. Et toi, tu culpabilises à chaque homme que tu tues. Ils te hantent dans tes rêves, tes victimes et toutes les familles que tu as détruits, si bien que tu remets chaque jour ta vie en question et que tu demandes si tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Mais finalement, l'amour du Roi et de la Patrie viennent toujours prendre le dessus, parce qu'il te faut bien une cause à laquelle dévouer ta misérable vie.

Comme le militaire ne répondait rien et se faisait violence pour ne pas tout simplement lui mettre une deuxième fois son poing dans la figure, le pirate sortit un tissu blanc de sa poche et l'agita devant son nez. L'officier reconnut avec stupéfaction le foulard qu'il pensait avoir perdu.

- Vie qui ne devait avoir qu'un sens après le meurtre par un pirate de la femme que tu aimais.

Le nom de la femme était cousu en lettres d'or sous le pouce du bandit.

- Soie légèrement jaunie, trop ancienne pour seoir à un uniforme aussi prestigieux que le tien, provenant d'un port de la cote ouest de l'Angleterre réputé pour ses attaques de pirates, prénom féminin...

- Rendez-le moi ! aboya Watson, que le contact de l'objet aimé avec les doigts sanglants du pirate horripilait.

- … assurément un objet sentimental lié de près ou de loin à votre carrière, sinon qui l'explique, poursuivit-il tranquillement.

- Rendez-le moi, insista Watson, montrant les crocs. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle.

- … et que je vais garder en sûreté auprès de moi pour l'infinie reconnaissance que je lui dois. T'aurais-je rencontré sans elle ?

Il remit l'étoffe dans sa cachette et ouvrit les bras.

- Mais si y tiens vraiment, libre à toi de venir le chercher.

Comprenant que Holmes avait l'intention de s'en servir comme moyen supplémentaire de pression sur lui, Watson fit un effort surhumain pour ravaler sa haine et affecter un semblant de détachement. Mais le pirate, visiblement déçu du soudain manque d'intérêt de son vis-à-vis, l'encercla d'une étreinte de fer et l'embrassa violemment. L'officier, écoeuré par son haleine saturée d'alcool et par l'hypocrisie du geste, le repoussa tout aussi durement. Et, comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien d'une conversation qui tournait en rond en revenant sans cesse à lui :

- Pour votre gouverne, c'était Harriet, ma _sœur_.

Avant de simplement tourner les talons et s'échapper de cette atmosphère suffocante.


	8. Chapter 8

_Oups, un chapitre tout rikiki, ne m'en veuillez pas trop s'il vous plaît... savourez juste ;)_

_Bien ! je le dédie à tous les fans de Greg._

_Merci à toutes mes fidèles revieweuses : Ryokushokumaru, Elizabeth Mary Holmes, Nekonya-Myu, Amelia theFujoshi, Electre1964, Lyra64, mayaholmes, Clelia Kerlais, NoodleGleek et Syd._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

oOo

Le Bandana et le Fleuret : Chapitre 8

oOo

Une fois sur le pont, John laissa aller sa colère à l'air libre. Étrangement, elle n'éclata pas, se contentant de se disperser dans l'atmosphère fraîche de la nuit. C'était énormément frustrant. Fiévreux, il dépassa les quelques pirates trop ivres pour faire attention à lui, manquant de trébucher sur les cordages et les bouteilles négligemment abandonnées sur le sol. Il alla se poster au bastingage, là où il avait osé ressentir une sympathie naissante pour Holmes. Comment avait-il pu alors ? Il serra ses mains sur la barre en bois, fort, sa respiration sifflant entre ses dents. Cet homme était un pervers. Non content de massacrer de pauvres gens, il fallait qu'il les torture psychologiquement et...

- Il vous estime beaucoup, si j'peux me permettre.

John tourna la tête. Greg se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, hésitant.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, le rembarra John, peu désireux d'épancher son âme et conscience sur ce rustaud qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine.

- Il vous fait culpabiliser, hein ?

L'officier fronça les sourcils, soudain intrigué.

- C'est normal, continua le pirate. C'est ce qu'il fait quand il se sent menacé. Retourner les attaques des autres, tourner le couteau dans la plaie, c'est sa façon de se défendre. Et là, il peut être d'une putain de cruauté.

- Mais se défendre contre quoi ? s'écria le blond, perdant contenance. Qu'a-t-il donc à craindre de moi ? À ma connaissance, ce serait plutôt moi, otage, qui aurais à m'inquiéter !

Greg leva les bras en signe d'impuissance et plissa les lèvres, mais John nota la raideur du geste. Il n'était pas totalement franc.

L'officier croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils, montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe. Le pirate le fixa un instant, comme s'il cherchait à déterminer si son interlocuteur était digne de confiance. Finalement, il soupira et commença à se dandiner.

- Il me parle beaucoup de vous et quand il le fait, il est heureux comme s'il venait de prendre un galion espagnol. C'est dingue. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- Il est content parce que je le baise bien et que je _vaux_ un galion espagnol, le railla l'officier, ne s'étonnant même pas de sa propre vulgarité. Et puis je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait qu'il ait peur de moi.

- Et bien, qu'il n'accepte pas qu'il puisse...

Mais il s'interrompit, bridant vraisemblablement une seconde fois ses réflexions.

- Qu'il puisse quoi ?

- Qu'il puisse autant vous estimer, j'vous dis. Vous savez, Sherlock n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'attache facilement à une personne, comme vous avez dû remarquer. Il prend les gens puis il les jette quand il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Et là, ça le perturbe de pas encore vous avoir jeté.

- Je trouve cela au contraire très cohérent puisque comme vous le dites, il n'a pas encore obtenu ce qu'il voulait : ma rançon.

- Alors pourquoi vous garde-t-il dans sa chambre ?

John resta interdit.

- Pour que je sois à portée de main en cas de _besoin _? suggéra-t-il légèrement.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais vous êtes différents des autres. Tellement que ça le fait un peu débloquer parfois.

- Comme tout à l'heure, quand il a zigouillé dix hommes devant mon nez ? Ce type est malade ! MALADE ! s'exclama-t-il, sa voix claquant dans le silence de la nuit.

Greg se gratta machinalement la nuque, un rictus aux lèvres.

- Votre haine était la solution.

Watson finit par se calmer devant la placidité du bras droit de Holmes. Il dévisagea un instant cet homme qu'il avait sous-estimé, celui qui y voyait bien plus clair que lui dans les manières du pirate.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ? demanda-t-il finalement. C'est un génie. Il pourrait faire tellement de choses pour l'humanité.

Greg croisa les mains derrières le dos et s'avança lentement vers lui, les traits soucieux.

- Il a pas une enfance très... tournée vers ce genre de chose, dit-il. Quand je l'ai ramassé, à seize ans, il était dans un sale état. Son père avait beau avoir une situation, il était violent, et ça n'aidait pas non plus que son fils aime les hommes. Quant à son frère, le Mycroft Holmes bien connu, il était trop accaparé par sa carrière pour s'occuper de ça et même, Sherlock le méprisait beaucoup trop pour lui demander de l'aide...

- Mycroft Holmes ? Sir Mycroft Holmes ? répéta l'officier, stupéfait. Le Premier ministre du Roi ?

- Lui-même, répondit le pirate avec amertume, venant s'appuyer au bastingage.

Il y eut un silence, rompu seulement par le roulis des vagues ou les pas du dernier homme qui quittait le pont.

- Le salaud, dit simplement John entre ses dents.

- Bref, reprit le pirate en s'éclaircissant la voix, il détestait tout le monde, et surtout ceux qui avaient le pouvoir, comme son frère. Il les jugeait trop bêtes pour l'importance de leur mission. Et il y avait pas que ça. Il refusait de se plier aux conventions sociales : se marier, avoir une carrière dans l'administration ou la magistrature, ou tout simplement faire bonne figure, ça lui sortait complètement de la tête. Alors...

- Il a décidé de s'affranchir, termina l'officier.

Greg acquiesça en silence.

- Il est devenu ce que son frère haïssait le plus, ajouta le blond, souriant presque. Il est devenu même... plus puissant que lui ! Puisque même le Premier ministre n'a aucun pouvoir sur lui ! C'est...

- Brillant, termina Greg. J'arrête pas de lui dire.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, puis laissèrent échapper un rire.

- Ce n'est qu'une histoire de rivalité fraternelle, en fait, dit l'officier.

- Ouais, c'est un peu ça. Même si c'est pas le chemin que j'aurais aimé qu'il prenne, répondit-il en s'assombrissant.

Comme l'officier l'interrogea du regard, il poursuivit :

- J'étais aubergiste avant ma « reconversion ». Quand je l'ai vu débarquer dans ma taverne un soir, complètement paumé, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué. Un jeune aristocrate en cavale mais qui se mêle comme ça au bas peuple, c'était déjà pas commun. Il m'a déballé toute mon histoire amoureuse avant de m'énumérer mes dettes de jeu et surtout, il arrêtait pas de pester comme quoi le monde était prévisible et stupide. Il détestait la vie. En fait, il ne savait pas quoi faire de la sienne.

Il s'interrompit et se gratta la tête.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, peut-être que je l'aimais déjà, ce gamin. Mais je lui ai proposé de faire le service le midi et le soir. J'aimais pas le voir traîner dans les rues – une beauté comme lui, y'en a qui en auraient profité. Il a d'abord refusé, disant que s'il voulait faire un métier aussi « vide d'esprit », il n'avait qu'à se prostituer, au moins il se ferait un butin dix fois meilleur. Ce qu'il a fait pendant un temps, soupira-t-il, durant ses heures de repos. À côté de ça, il était insupportable. Il était en retard, il se soulait pendant le service, il insultait les clients, il piquait dans la caisse... un vrai diable. Un jour, j'étais prêt de le congédier quand l'impensable s'est produit. Il s'était trouvé un but.

Le pirate afficha un rictus.

- Malheureusement, c'était pas un but très honnête. Ce jour-là, des pirates avaient fait escale dans la ville pour se ravitailler, et il les a pas loupés. Les jours suivants, il n'a pas arrêté de me rabattre les oreilles comme quoi il voulait en devenir un et m'emmener avec lui. Pour rien au monde il m'aurait laissé derrière lui puisqu'apparemment, j'étais devenu indispensable pour lui. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je pouvais pas laisser l'auberge comme ça et qu'on avait encore moins les fonds pour ce genre d'expédition. Mais il s'est buté, et il a fini par m'avoir ; Dieu maudisse le jour où je lui ai promis que s'il réussissait à amasser une certaine somme – je me rappelle plus combien – je m'engageais à affréter un navire et à partir avec lui.

Il abattit son lourd poing sur la rampe de bois.

- Parce qu'il l'a fait, bon Dieu. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il l'a fait. Vous connaissez la suite : l'ascension fulgurante de Sherlock Holmes.

- Oui, effectivement.

Un second silence s'installa, pendant lequel Greg tapotait nerveusement le bastingage, soucieux.

- Mais vous, vous pouvez l'aider, dit-il finalement avec un sourire. J'en suis persuadé.

- Si vous le dites, fit Watson en se reculant, s'apprêtant à prendre congé. Seulement, c'est un âne borné.

- N'en croyez rien, répondit-il laconiquement.

L'officier leva les mains et tordit la bouche en signe d'ignorance, tout en s'éloignant.

- Oh, et une dernière chose, l'interpella Greg (John s'immobilisa, croisant les bras). Ne lui parlez pas de tout ce que je vous ai dit. Il m'a collé des travaux pas très agréables pour moins que ça.

Le soldat sourit en songeant que même le bras droit et tuteur de Holmes n'échappait pas à sa discipline de fer.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

oOo

Holmes s'était déshabillé et couché quand John poussa la porte de la cabine. Le pirate ouvrit un œil paresseux, plein de reproches, pour le regarder se dévêtir à son tour. L'officier en vint à la conclusion qu'il boudait. Aussi fut-il surpris quand, une fois qu'il l'eût rejoint, le pirate engagea brusquement la conversation.

- L'air était-il agréable, dehors ?

Les deux hommes se tenaient couchés sur le dos, sans se regarder.

- Un instant, j'ai voulu croire en vous, commença l'officier. J'ai voulu croire que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous. Vous récupérer. Mais je me suis trompé.

- Je vois, intervint l'autre. Les désillusions de John Watson le bon Samaritain.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un fou sanguinaire, s'anima le blond en se tournant vers lui. La barbarie des Turcs n'est rien à côté de votre cruauté ! Vous... je... Je ne vous comprends pas !

- Peut-être ne cherches-tu pas à comprendre, répondit le brun d'une voix étrangement douce.

Toute expression narquoise avait déserté son visage. À la place, il y avait ce regard calme, curieux, qui avait interpellé l'officier la première fois qu'il avait couché avec le pirate, celui-ci se trouvant alors au bord de la jouissance.

Faisant mine de refuser de comprendre, il tourna le dos à Holmes non sans l'avoir gratifié d'un glacial « bonne nuit ».

Il était conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il savait qu'il était en train de refuser une nuit à celui qui tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Mais voilà, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait juste pas la tête à ça.

Alors, le pirate ne le tortura pas. À la place, il vint se blottir contre son dos, l'entourant d'une étreinte molle. Pendant quelques minutes il laissa errer ses lèvres sur la nuque du soldat, mais ce dernier refusa de se laisser avoir. Et, quand le pirate sembla se lasser, ou qu'il fut trop fatigué pour rester éveillé plus longtemps, les lèvres de l'officier se relevèrent lentement pour former un sourire sardonique.

Aussi incroyable que cela put paraître, avec l'aide de Greg, il venait de trouver l'un des rares points faibles de Sherlock Holmes : lui.


End file.
